The Mission
by Butch
Summary: After the fight with Kid Buu, somoeone summons the dragon...and all heck breaks loose.
1. Oozarou Nightmare

The sky turned dark. To the Namek in Kami's old Lookout this nothing new. Indeed it was quite familiar. Someone had summoned the Eternal Dragon Shenron, and now they would receive two wishes. Piccolo had little idea who had collected the balls, but he wasn't too concerned. Typically humans were too frivolous to wish for anything harmful. Like Yamcha, they might wish for money or a new car. Just a couple of weeks after the defeat of Majin Buu in all his various forms, Piccolo tried to somewhat relax. The last few weeks had been stressful. His nerves were not too used to constant teaching and besides, during the Cell Games, Piccolo had a chance in intervening himself. Against Buu, he never had a chance himself, he had had to trust Gotenks (heaven forbid) and then Gohan (a safe bet). With Dende familiar with the role of guardian and Buu out of the way, Piccolo had started training again. He was frustrated, and he had nothing else to do. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks, Mr.Buu, they all surpassed him. Now with the likelihood of not needing Gotenks, Piccolo could once become the fifth strongest fighter. If Goten and Trunks kept up their training, they would surpass him if he didn't keep up his. Right now he trained his mind. Dende came out of the Lookout disturbed. Piccolo looked at the young guardian. Shock was soon written all over his face. Dende was beaten and in bad shape. Real bad shape.

"Dende, who did this to you?" asked Piccolo, Nail's concern was in the harsh voice.

"Saiya-jins," Dende managed to answer. He collapsed momentarily. Piccolo caught him. He supported Dende and even donated the gains he made in the morning to the ailing teen Namek. Dende managed to stand with this aid.

"Did Goten and Trunks do this?" Piccolo's rage started to grow as he thought of how ungrateful his most recent students were. A joke on Dende. It wouldn't be funny much longer.

"No, I've never seen these before. There were three and one looked like Goku but wasn't. They jumped me and Mr. Popo. Oh no, Popo! I forgot him. He must still be in there. We couldn't escape very easily. Mr.Popo's carpet is in tatters, and I just barely was able to escape on it and then I found you here," answered Dende.

"Go down to Korin. Get a senzu and maybe a couple more for Popo. I'll meet you back here. I'm going to have a look and get Popo," said Piccolo.

Three Saiya-jin. One like Goku. Terlus? But whom would the others be? It didn't matter. Terlus had been defeated long ago, and Piccolo was millions of times stronger now. But what were they doing in the rooms of the lookout? The Lookout was bigger inside than outside, but there was no reason for presumed Saiya-jin to be lying around waiting to jump a helpless guardian. Piccolo contemplated this as he entered. The room was just ahead. And soon he'd meet what Dende had been surprised by.

Piccolo entered. At the far corner was another door. But in this clear room was the Saiya-jin Dende had described. Terlus stood in the middle of the room waiting. Piccolo spoke first.

"Terlus, what are you doing here?" asked Piccolo.

"So you do remember. I believe it was Mr. Piccolo? My worst nightmare?" said Terlus derisively.

"Look you, Gohan was priority then. If you had just let him go, I would have shown you the fight of your life, but you got that shot by pitching him at me," answered Piccolo.

"Sure…whatever you say. But let's introduce the rest of the gang," said Terlus.

Out stepped Nappa and Raditz with an unconscious Mr.Popo between them. Piccolo gasped momentarily. Mr. Popo had been beaten white and red. The appearance of Nappa and Raditz upset him too. All of these dead Saiya-jin coming out of the woodwork. But Terlus interrupted his thoughts.

"All your base are belong to us, Piccolo," said Terlus.

"Surrender now or the genie gets it," added Nappa.

Piccolo swiftly moved behind Terlus, brushed Nappa and Raditz out of the way, and grabbed Popo and reappeared at the entrance in an instant.

"I see you've gotten better, old man, but you still won't get out of here alive," said Terlus. Terlus then generated a ball of false moonlight. Piccolo watched indifferently. Terlus, Nappa, and Raditz turned into Oozarous, differentiable only by the hair of each. Nappa lacked hair. Raditz had too much hair, while Terlus reminded Kami within Piccolo of Oozarou Goku. Piccolo wasn't too frightened. Even as Oozarous, their power combined lay in the thousands, his power was in the millions. This was a fight for Kuririn, not him, but he had to get Popo to safety. The three giant apes turned on him. Piccolo easily parried their attacks and pummeled each monkey into the wall separately. The Saiyans were all close to comas, and couldn't understand how in only about 10 years, the Namek had surpassed their combined abilities. Piccolo turned to the three hapless Oozarou.

"Usually I save this technique for cameras, but for ya'll, I'll make an exception," muttered Piccolo. His eyes had a slight red tint for a moment before he blinked and a shockwave quickly came down on the Oozarou, snapping each neck. The trio's tongues came out before they disappeared and Piccolo went to take to Popo to Dende.

Dende was ecstatic to see Piccolo come out Popo. Having recovered himself, Dende healed Popo. Still, the genie was speechless. Piccolo ignored Popo for the moment and turned to Dende.

"I'm going back in there. There's another door, and there's something evil behind it," said Piccolo. Dende, surprised to see Piccolo come back without a scratch, nodded. He hoped Piccolo would be able to handle himself in there, but he too felt strange things going on in the world. He didn't like it. If Piccolo defeating whatever was in the room was enough, then so be it.

Piccolo walked back into the white room where he had faced the Saiya-jin. As neared the door he began to measure the power level in the next room. It was much stronger than the Saiya-jin and it was much more evil, still at first sense it didn't seem to be anything Piccolo couldn't handle. When he opened the door he was once more shocked by the identities of the opponents inside.          


	2. Cold Family Reunion

They hadn't seemed to notice him yet, but he knew right away who they were. Coola. Furiza. King Cold. The whole Cold family of changelings. As soon as Piccolo entered they all put on the nicest smiles in the whole universe, mischevious smiles, smiles one does before shouting words like 'gang rape.' Piccolo's composure returned almost immediately. Since his merger with Kami, Piccolo was far and beyond these three. But they didn't know that.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little lizard man," said Freeza

"This is a Namek? Hahha, funny…" chuckled King Cold.

"Time to die again, huh?" asked Furiza.

"I doubt that," muttered Piccolo.

"Let's not kill him right away, son, let's have a little fun first," said King Cold.

"Ah, daddy, you read my mind," agreed Freeza.

Piccolo watched Coola. Coola was the strongest, he was the real threat. Coola was also watching him. Coola did not prescribe to the angle of his father and his brother on the Namek. Coola could not figure it out but it was more like facing three Nameks. He was also well aware that his brother and father and himself had been surprised by the power of their unknown opponents like Goku and Mirai Trunks (not that Coola had met Trunks, unless you read Monday Night Rumble). He wasn't risking a second underestimation. Piccolo was aware that Coola was sizing him up, but it didn't bother him. Without scouters this trio would have no clue what they're dealing with at all. Coola was certainly the oddball of the family, more serious and less impulsive and less prone to games.

King Cold asked, "Well son, what do you want to do first?"

Furiza answered, "How about those homing red discs?"

King Cold replied joyfully, "Oh good, I always liked that one."

Coola formed two discs with his hands, copying the ones that his father and brother were creating. While he thought it was stupid, he still did not want to be castigated by the rest of the family. The six discs were launched at Piccolo. Coola watched as the discs went toward the Namek, and by the Namek, and toward the Namek and by the Namek. Coola looked at the floor and noticed that the Namek had actually dodged the discs so fast that it did not appear that he was moving at all. Coola was temporarily in awe. King Cold was ticked off and frustrated as was Furiza.

"Too chicken to take a shot, huh," harped Freeza.

"We'll see about that, monster," muttered Piccolo. A small grin entered his face as the discs and converged, each razor sharp. They encountered Piccolo and did… nothing. The Namek emerged unscathed though all the discs had hit. His turban wasn't even ruffled.

"What is he?" asked King Cold. Coola had an idea but it never left his mouth.

"My turn," exclaimed Piccolo. Piccolo began a charging a Makankosappo, but he regretted that it had to be one of such low strength. He would have liked to have seen how massive he could make it. He looked at Furiza and King Cold while charging it, the two obviously had other plans than letting him fire his blast while Coola continued sizing the Namek up. It seemed unthinkable that he could have gotten so strong. Piccolo finished charging and fired the beam…

MAKANKOSAPPO!

…at Coola, who could not avoid it. It went right through him, 'killing' him instantly. And then it bounced against a wall of the building. The corkscrew blast was then spiked volleyball style by Piccolo toward King Cold. From the air, Piccolo looked down as King Cold's frustration grew. The old tyrant raised his arms and attempted a rabbit punch that would send the beam away, but the beam merely cut through his arms and pierced through his chest. His 'death' too was instantaneous. The beam rebounded as Furiza quickly formed a death ball and prepared to fire it at Piccolo. 

            "This is for my people, and the harm you brought them ruthlessly," shouted Piccolo. Piccolo again whacked the small end of his beam toward Furiza. Furiza readied his ball of death. The beam separated Furiza's arm from the rest of his body and he lost control of the death ball, which fell on top of him. He had inadvertently caused his own 'death.' The three bodies disappeared and another door appeared at the end of this room. Piccolo fired a small blast that exploded what was left of the beam's energy. An even greater evil seemed to lurk in this room. A singular evil. Piccolo was really starting to wonder how all of these dead villains got in Kami's Lookout in the first place.

            On Earth, at the same time Piccolo fought villains from the past, Fat Buu (or Mr.Buu as we will refer to him) woke up to find Mr.Satan and Videl leaving the house, _in their pajamas._ Mr.Buu returned to sleep for the moment while remarking to himself that this was all rather odd. Thoughts of chocolate took over and Buu didn't give it anymore thought.


	3. The Return of Cell: Plague of Perfection

New Namek, still a place of green skies and blue grass. The elder Mori praised the peaceful day. Indeed, Namek had been at peace for many years now, ever since Coola's failed invasion. The Nameks were proud in their contribution to the victory over Buu, and Mori hoped that Nail and Dende were likewise living in peace. The horizon of new Namek was peaceful. The little Namek huts clustered into villages and the one oddity, a Capsule Corp spaceship, shared this peaceful feeling. All was well with the world, or so Mori thought. He looked at that capsule, it had been a fixture for years now. And the Namek who had brought that capsule was now approaching him.

            "Ah, Baritone, what brings you here on this fine day?" asked Mori. The forgotten child of Piccolo Daimou appeared. He had not been like his brothers, in a sense a genetic freak that would scare mappers of the human genome. He had been born with a good heart. He abhorred the activities of his brothers. He had managed to convince Dr.Briefs that he needed to help Namek fight Coola. He had lived in hiding before that. Now he was Namek's resident warrior, filling a place empty since Nail. He had been taught all the old Namek techniques and his capsule had a gravitron where he trained. Mori knew Baritone was much stronger than Nail had been, he had no idea how much. Baritone knew he had built himself up enough to beat Coola's highest form, but that was not why he came to see Mori.

            "There is trouble on Earth. I can feel it," said Baritone.

            "What kind of trouble, my son?" asked Mori, now concerned for Dende's safety.

            "For three weeks now, I have felt a power there, larger than I could imagine, but now it has disappeared as if shackled or harnessed or as if it was simply snuffed out," said Baritone.

            "Hmm, might be the earthling Goku. The one who saved our people twice," said Mori.

            "No, the signature is completely different. I wouldn't think such strength was possible, but evidently it is very possible," muttered Baritone.

            "So what do you want to do about it?" asked Mori. Mori looked at Baritone questioningly. The Namek elder had a lot of faith in the Namek soldier, but he was unsure of Baritone's concern. Mori decided to probe the issue further.

"So you say a big power has receded on Earth, involuntarily as it seems, and you think this is going to lead to trouble on Namek?" asked Mori.

"Well, how many huge powers on Earth do you know about?" asked Baritone.

"Just the Saiyan Goku. He's the only one I would believe that you could sense from such a distance," said Mori.

"Goku's downfall would have meant disaster for Namek before, if I remember correctly," mentioned Baritone.

"Yes, the late Buu business, the Coola invasion, I see what you mean. How do you plan to act? Will you leave us and go to Earth? Or stay and protect Namek from whatever comes?" said Mori.

"I am concerned for the Earth, yes, but I cannot leave now. The signs are too abstract. We must be vigilant for the sake of Namek," said Baritone. The two looked into the heavens thinking on the Earth, and the two Nameks there.

The Namek there was now ready to move into the third room. The evil filled the air near the door that Piccolo would have to open to get to the next. The door opened and the Super Namek walked in. It shut behind him, and Piccolo was caught in the pitch black. He considered charging up his Super Namek powers when he heard a voice he had not heard for years. But that was a good thing.

"Ah, Piccolo, just couldn't quit with doors number 1 and 2 could we? Had to go for door # 3? Well, you'll be sorry you entered this door. You know I'm much more than what you faced before," commented the voice. Light slowly came to the room, just due to the nature of the Lookout. Piccolo caught a glance at his next challenge. He was a familiar green and pale individual with wings. Cell. Piccolo cringed for a moment when he noticed something in the monster's left hand.

"Scared, now? Good! I'm glad that hasn't changed any. It will be so good to destroy you. We have so much to catch up on," said Cell.

"Hrrrr," muttered Piccolo.

"Oh, and I believe this might just belong to you, he had spirit but he was too weak," said Cell. He threw the limp body toward Piccolo. Piccolo caught it, Goten! At last, Piccolo had found someone else good in these rooms, but poor Goten was in bad shape, the little guy opened his eyes a moment; he saw Piccolo. A brief smile flitted across his face.

"Mr.Piccolo…" he mumbled before becoming limp once more. Piccolo placed him down on the ground. Cell. He would pay, and dearly for this. Piccolo realized it all now, Goten was running an errand to the Lookout. He must have gotten lost in the building and had the misfortune of running into Cell in this room, which meant there was another way out. But Cell. The monster had beaten the young half-saiyan senseless probably because Goten looked so much like Goku or maybe Goten recognized Cell from Gohan's description of the monster and decided to test his skill. Piccolo felt for Cell's energy. If he was still ultraperfect, then Piccolo would have to make a break for it with Goten's body. It was funny though, Cell had returned to his 'perfect' state. Piccolo wondered if truly dying had done that to him. But it meant Piccolo could avenge Goten.

"Things have changed, Cell. You are no longer what you once were," exclaimed Piccolo.

"It makes no difference. I can still crush you like a fly, just ask your friend," answered Cell.

"You're bluffing, Cell. But you'll find out soon enough," said Piccolo. The two flew toward each other and engaged in a flurry of punches. Cell found himself on the defensive. This surprised him as Piccolo continued wailing away at him. Finally they split. Cell decided it to silence Piccolo's foolishness once and for all. Rising above him, Cell formed his hand in a triangle…_Kikoho! _…and Piccolo quickly moved to dodge the attack. Finding he could not do so, he then prepared to deflect it. He did and the blast went harmlessly out of the way. Piccolo then appeared above Cell and smashed him into the ground below. Cell was annoyed at Piccolo's speed. Cell got up and then split into four Cells. Piccolo grinned.

"I can play that game too," said the Super Namek as four Piccolos now appeared from the one. The fight between the split Cells and the split Piccolos was all Piccolo. Cell was forced to recombine. Piccolo did so as well.

"I think I warned you that you are not all that you were at one time. I do so again. You were wrong to hurt Goten. And now it appears that I will beat you. There will not be another return, Cell. The road ends here," exclaimed Piccolo.

"Ha, you foolish Namek. I am Cell! I am perfection! No one can beat me now!" laughed Cell as he prepared another attack. Cupping his hands, Cell withdrew them…_Kamehameha! _…and Piccolo thought about his next move as the wave got closer and closer to him. Piccolo charged a blast carefully and quickly. He fired it.

_Gekitrosedan _ (I'll find the correct spelling soon).

Piccolo's ball pierced the wave and continued moving. Cell watched as his wave was destroyed and the attack continued. The ball finally found Cell, and began to grow to destroy all the cells of Cell. Piccolo also was using rapid-fire to add to the effect. Cell dissolved. Piccolo walked over to Goten, picked him up and carried him out of the room. Two doors awaited Piccolo when he returned. The evil forces were still there. But this time, hopefully Piccolo would have some help. He carried Goten out to Dende. Dende was rather surprised to see Goten in such bad shape.


	4. Bojack is Here, but Gohan is over there!

            "What happened, Piccolo?" asked Dende.

            "I'm not sure. I'm hoping that Goten can tell us something. Will you heal him right away?" asked Piccolo.

            "Certainly," said Dende. He healed Goten and the little saiyan slowly woke up from his stupor.

            "Did I get him? He said he was unstoppable. But did I get him?" asked Goten.

            "Not quite. Cell was too much for your Super Saiyan powers," answered Piccolo.

            "Aw, that's right…I remember you now, Mr. Piccolo, you must have beat him," mumbled Goten.

            "He must have for you to be here. Piccolo, what is going on, you said you fought Cell and I know you fought the saiyans that trounced me. Who else have you run into?" asked Dende.

            "Freezer, Coola, King Cold. Somehow our lookout has some of our former dead enemies hanging out in it. I don't see how," said Piccolo.

            "Oh, Dad sent me to find out what the dragonballs were used for. But then I ran into that guy. I nearly had him," said Goten.

            "The dragonballs were used. There are enemies in the Lookout. Hmmm, there must be a connection," said Piccolo.

            Popo interrupted, "But we don't know who used them. Are there any guesses?"

            Dende added, "Well, it wasn't anyone with good intentions. But there were two wishes, what was the second one?"

            Piccolo decided to head a different way with the questioning, "Goten, do know why I can't sense your father's ki, Vegeta's ki, Trunks's ki, or Gohan's ki?"

            Goten blinked, "You can't?" The young saiyan tried himself, sensing for Gohan's large and familiar ki. It was as if it wasn't there. "They aren't…aren't …" Goten mumbled.

            Piccolo answered, "No, they're not dead. I would have felt such a loss. Everybody hold on for a minute. Piccolo concentrated, hoping he could open a link to Gohan.

            Gohan looked to the left of him. There was his dad, obviously pained. On his right was Trunks. Poor kid, he was not used to this, and there were doubts that he would ever get used to it. Vegeta was beyond Trunks. Gohan knew that to struggle would get him nowhere. He secretly prayed that Goten might have avoided whatever strange happening was going on. It would do Goten no good to come and save them. Not now. Gohan was getting more concerned for Trunks by the minute. The boy's early struggles had only induced more gravity in his locale.

            _Gohan, Gohan, where are you?_

            "Piccolo? Is that you," Gohan answered aloud. Goku turned his head with a definite interest.

            _Yes, it's me, please answer the question._

            "I'm at Capsule Corp, being held hostage of sorts in the gravity training room," answered Gohan.

            _Hostage? How the heck did that happen? Especially since you are too strong for it._

            "It's weird, Piccolo, Videl turned on me. She threatened to kill herself if I didn't surrender to her. Chichi did the same to Dad, and Bulma to Vegeta and Trunks. So we were thrown in here by Tien, Kuririn, and Yamcha. We were strapped to the floor or more like latched. The gravity was set remotely to 500 times that of Earth, and the field shifts and gets stronger if we show resistance. So we're stuck here. Just outside the door, Mom, Bulma, and Videl are ready to slit their wrists if we make any move," said Gohan.

            "Ask if Goten's there," mumbled Goku.

            "And tell that blasted Namek that if we're not out of here in five minutes, I'll not worry about the penalty for freeing myself," roared Vegeta.

            _So all your friends turned on you, Gohan. And now you're trapped. Great. First, Freeza, Cell, and others appear in the Lookout. Now you are trapped. We still don't know the force we're dealing with._

            "Freezer? And Cell? In Kami's Place? Are you all right? Is Goten there too?" asked Gohan.

            "Darn, we need to help Piccolo but we can't," stammered Goku.

            _We're fine. Dende, Popo, Goten, and me. Cell's time in hell must have weakened him, because I defeated him without too much effort. Meanwhile more doors with evil presenses await. As soon as we've dealt with the situation up here, we'll come and help ya'll._

            "Ok, Piccolo, come soon, please," said Gohan.   

            Piccolo stopped communicating with Gohan. He now turned to Dende and Popo. Each felt Piccolo was more troubled than before. "Well, our plan is twofold. I will cleanse the Lookout of evil with Goten. Be here if we need to be healed. Popo, I want you to find Korin. Ask him for some Senzu beans. When we rescue Gohan and the others, they'll need it. As soon as Goten and I have cleared all the rooms, we'll rescue them at Capsule Corp. Any questions?" said Piccolo.

            Goten exclaimed, "Why can't we rescue Dad and Gohan now?"

            Piccolo looked at the boy, "They are fine, but the evils in the Lookout could escape and kill thousands of innocents. We must stop them now, before they can find a way out. I'll need your help, Goten. Soon, any evil we fight will be stronger than I am. The faster we defeat them, the sooner we rescue Goku and the others. Are you in?"

            Goten nodded. A little challenge would suit him right now indeed. What luck! Goten followed Piccolo back into the Lookout. Popo left on his carpet for Korin's. Piccolo found that Cell's room had merged with the two rooms proceeding it. It made the going easier but it also made Piccolo more wary. Piccolo opened the door. Bright light made visible the figure inside.

            "You!" said Piccolo.

            "Yes, me, Namek. I see you have brought a little friend to play as well," said the figure.

            "Mr. Piccolo, who is he?" asked Goten, not recognizing the green brute with red hair.

            "That's Bojack. Your brother defeated him, but only by going beyond Super Saiyan. Durn! It's been a few years, but I don't think I've equaled him yet. Goten, you'd better power up and quickly," said Piccolo. Goten began to power up. Piccolo quickly shoved off his training clothes. He too began to power up.

            "Enough show. Let's fight. I have a world to terrorize," said Bojack. He formed a red beam that he fired at Piccolo and Goten; they dodged but Goten was not nearly as quick about it as Piccolo was. Oh no, Piccolo thought, he'll concentrate on Goten and I'll have to move fast to stop him. Sure enough, Bojack teleported behind Goten and smash kicked him across the room, hitting the wall. Goten seemed a little shaky, but then transformed into a Super Saiyan.

            "Why don't you try that again," taunted Goten.

            "Okay," said Bojack. Piccolo thought quickly. If Bojack teleported behind Goten again, he'd have a small window to bash Bojack while he concentrated on Goten. Bojack moved. Piccolo charged Goten, and Goten sensed Bojack in the air behind them and moved out of the way. Bojack looked surprised when he missed, and more surprised when Piccolo smashed him with a kick that sent him flying toward Goten.

            "Goten! Blast him with something!" yelled Piccolo. Goten nodded…_Kamekameha!_…and the blast hit Bojack head on. Bojack was finally able to regain control of his movement. He was angry. He immediately charged Piccolo. The two sparred with fast and furious kicks and punches. Piccolo was taking the worst of it, though. Bojack bashed Piccolo up and down. Goten could wait no longer, and entered the fray. Bojack couldn't parry this extra threat. The three split. Each was breathing hard. Piccolo knew he and Goten would be successful if they could stay smart. Bojack teleported and rabbit punched Piccolo in the back, and Piccolo went sailing. Goten was furious. Bojack now charged up a blast to finish the Super Namek. Piccolo, sprawled on the floor, began charging a couple of fingers. As Bojack was about to release his blast, Goten kicked him in the head. Bojack's blast sank into the wall and Bojack recovered.

            "Shorty, you'll have to do more than that to beat me," said Bojack.

            "My brother beat you when he was only four years older than me, and I'll do the same," said Goten.

            "You have not the strength of your brother. I will kill you for that," said Bojack. He turned on Goten and got ready to charge…_Makankosappo…_a beam sliced right through him. He collapsed. He was losing, again. The Super Namek had figured his only chance was a good ki attack when Bojack focused on Goten. Goten had unknowingly played into Piccolo's hands.

            "Goten, attack him! Quickly!" yelled Piccolo. Piccolo launched a barrage of energy beams. Goten watched Piccolo's technique for a minute, and then joined in. Bojack wilted under the combined blasts. He could not take much more. Piccolo knew two big hits would do it.

            "Goten, hit him with an energy wave. If we hit together at the same time, it should do the trick," roared Piccolo. _Makosen-ha…Kamekameha…_the two huge blasts rolled down on the dumbfounded Bojack. He disappeared with a bang and a whimper. Piccolo walked over to Goten who fell out of Super Saiyan. Goten smiled. Piccolo grinned also, but then the two walked back through the door and back to where Dende was waiting. Goten felt muscle memory kick in while Dende healed them. Then an odd craft arrived on Kami's Lookout, bearing a person Piccolo did not think destiny would bring back again.


	5. And then there were Five (3): The arriva...

            "Hey, Piccolo, who's that little guy with you? I didn't come too far back so Goku and Kami were much younger, did I?" asked the new arrival.

            "Trunks (future), you are really the last person I expected to run into here," said a still surprised Piccolo.

            "Well, it's hard to make a phone call from the future. Yikes! You've improved a lot since I've seen you last, Piccolo. You're amazing. But I was aiming for a time spot about seven years after I last left. I wanted to see the changes and I wanted to see this world at peace," said Trunks.

            "Right, peace," grumbled Piccolo.

            "Hey, Piccolo, that's not Trunks, he's too old to be Trunks," said Goten.

            "What do you mean, I'm not Trunks? And who are you?" asked Trunks.

            "Trunks, this is Goten. He is Gohan's brother, the second son of Goku. If you hadn't of given Goku that medicine, Goten would not be here," said Piccolo.

            "What medicine?" asked Goten.

            Piccolo tried to relax, having Trunks come was an unexpected boon, but trying to get Goten to relate was maddening, "Did Gohan ever happen to tell you about the Cell Games in any detail?"           Goten nodded. "Good, did he mention a 'super saiyan from the future' at all?" Goten nodded. "All right then, this is him, Trunks. You see in his time Goku died of a virus, so you were never born. But Trunks was, because he was the son of Bulma and Vegeta. This is him. The one you know as Trunks was born in our time," said Piccolo.

            Goten still did not quite get it, but he was more interested in the fact that the stranger was a Super Saiyan than that his name was Trunks too. Goten decided to see what kind of strength Trunks possessed. Right before Trunks's eyes, Goten turned Super Saiyan. Trunks was shocked, how could one so young have achieved this level? But Trunks remembered that Piccolo said that Goten was Goku's son. Trunks now smiled and simply said, "Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." Trunks's hair rose and turned yellow and the power resonated from him. Goten was in awe. Trunks was certainly the superior fighter, maybe even his dad's class, Goten thought. Piccolo was also measuring the two Saiyans. Trunks had gotten stronger, but he was not where Piccolo had taken seven years to get to. Piccolo wondered where Trunks's ascended saiyan powers might put him, not USSJ but SSJ Grade 2, if they got desperate.

            "Ascend, Trunks, show Goten that you've ascended the level of Super Saiyan," said Piccolo. Trunks nodded and with a huge scream transformed into second grade. Goten was quite impressed. Piccolo sensed Trunks's power. It was as he had thought. Even at SSJ Grade 2, Trunks was not the equal of Piccolo. Piccolo frowned for a minute. There went that plan. Piccolo also realized that Trunks's transformation would send out a huge energy signal. He smiled. The captured quartet at Capsule Corp would know of the new ally.

            "Wow, Mr.Trunks, you are incredible, but you're no match for Gohan. If Trunks was here, we would form Gotenks and beat you easily. But I would like to learn that ascending thing, it seems pretty neat," said Goten.

            "Speaking of Gohan, where is he? I can't sense him or my father anywhere," said Trunks, ignoring Goten's mention of Gotenks, whomever he was, and turning toward Piccolo. Piccolo snapped back to action.

            "Okay, Trunks, it's good to have you back, but its not peace to which you returned. A few weeks ago we defeated a creature called Majin Buu. It took everything we had, but we beat him. In the process we brought Goku back to life, and Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan have all risen to new heights in their abilities. You may have been their equal seven years ago, but now you've been left behind. That is, if you came here after you got back after the Bojack deal (Trunks nodded). Anyway, the situation now is that due to someone's wish on the dragonballs this Lookout has been filled with old enemies. I think we're close to cleaning that mess up. Also in association with the wishes is the fact that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the younger version of yourself are captured in the Capsule Corp gravitron," surmised Piccolo.

            "So, that's why I've felt Brolly's energy since coming here. I thought it was odd, but then when Goten appeared, I thought it might be someone else," said Trunks, leaving his Super Saiyan form. Goten did as well. At the name Brolly, Goten looked at Piccolo. Piccolo could only nod.

            "So he's in the last room," muttered Piccolo.

            Trunks looked at the slightly annoyed Namek, "Yes, its him. But Piccolo, if you're really as strong as I think you've become, then why are you concerned. With me and Goten on your side, we should be able to destroy Brolly for good."

            Goten put down his head muttered, "He keeps coming back, he keeps coming back."

            "Dende, we're going to get Brolly. Take care while we're gone," said Piccolo. The odd trio headed into the Lookout to battle the supposed final obstacle, Brolly.

            As the three approached the door that went off the Cell room, Goten turned to Trunks. "Have you fought this Brolly guy before? I mean Trunks and I did, once with Gohan and once with No. 18 and Kuririn," said Goten.

            "Yes, with Piccolo, Goku, my father, and Gohan. He was tough. I doubt he has gotten any easier. It's good that you and Piccolo are so strong. We must defeat him. But I still don't understand how he got here," said Trunks.

            "No one does, except for a person we don't know," said Piccolo.

            "Yeah, whoever did this is in a big mess," said Goten.

            "Now, guys, when we find Brolly, I will draw his main attention. I want you two to come at him from the sides. He's not the calmest or most rational being in the universe so eventually he will make a mistake. Then we strike full force, understood?" stated Piccolo. Trunks and Goten nodded. All knew what they were dealing with now. It just bothered Trunks that Brolly was no more than a _side show, a dangerous side show, there was something or someone else that was orchestrating this._ The door opened, and then Piccolo noticed _another door, at the other end of the room._ He stopped for a moment. That bothered him


	6. 'Kakarot?' Brolli Battles the Hero Trio

"Kakarot?" asked the voice inside of the room. A 7 foot 2 giant stepped from the middle of the room. It was Brolly, just as menacing as ever. Brolli spied little Goten next to Trunks and Piccolo. With Piccolo in the middle looking rather 'bring it on'esque and Trunks and Goten on either side also ready for a fight, it might have unnerved another opponent, but Brolly didn't know enough to be scared of this group.

            "Die little version of Kakarot!" said Brolli as he immediately charged Goten. Piccolo moved to counter and delivered a swift uppercut. Brolli backed off to avoid it and Piccolo followed up chasing. Brolli now decided that Piccolo was the more potent threat and switched his attack to deal with Piccolo. Piccolo's charge was mowed down by a fierce kick from Brolli. Piccolo recovered and wiped the blood of his lip. Trunks and Goten fired into Super Saiyan mode. Brolli continued his assault and grabbed Piccolo's throat and threw him into the ground. Piccolo grimaced slightly, but he handled it too well for Brolli. Brolli had thought that that sequence would finish off the Namek. At Brolli's disgust, Piccolo could only grin. Two kicks on either side of Brolli landed and Brolli's mouth opened in pain. Trunks and Goten landed from their assault, ready to charge again. "Why, you," muttered Brolli. Then a punch to his face knocked his head back. Piccolo was still there. He followed up by throwing Brolli off.

            "Thanks, guys," said Piccolo. The three got ready to attack again. Brolli wasn't waiting for this, he going to retake whatever advantage he thought he had. He searched his opponents' faces. Piccolo looked like he could take a lot more punishment. Goten also seemed oddly pleased. Only Trunks seemed gaunt, serious. Brolli fired two blasts at Piccolo and Goten. They dodged, and he charged at Trunks. Trunks, anticipating this move, looked for a way out. Then Brolli sensed someone overhead. It was Piccolo ready to put the drop on Brolli. Brolli shifted his attention, only to have Trunks deliver a nasty kick to his head. Brolli flew backwards, trying to figure out what went wrong. Why could he not keep all three under his observation? He paused to parry a Goten punch. Once again Piccolo charged into him. Brolli and the Namek entered a pounding match of incredible proportions. Piccolo knew it was a match he could not win, but if he was right, he wouldn't have to. Blow by blow, Piccolo took more than he gave Brolli. But he could see Brolli jerk every so often, letting him know that Trunks and Goten were still coming at Brolli from every direction. The Legendary Super Saiyan was getting annoyed with this whole arrangement. He lifted an arm away from Piccolo to block a Trunks kick. Piccolo then bore into him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Brolli grimaced in pain, he could not handle all three of them, so he had to eliminate one. He pushed Piccolo away and unloaded a huge blast at Trunks. Goten moved to aid Trunks. Trunks pulled off his burning attack. The ball of energy slowed down Brolli's blast, but it was still coming. Goten fired into the blast…_Kamekameha_…and the force pushed Brolli's blast away into the wall. After tearing through the wall, the blast left the atmosphere after scaring a surprised Dende. Trunks and Goten landed beside Piccolo. Piccolo had developed new strategy.

            "Goten, Trunks, I want you two to force him into the air. I'm going to fire scattershot. I won't hit you and I won't hit him. Get ready to leave the combat with him when I give the word, go," said Piccolo. The three watched Brolli, who stewed.

            "What's the point of this plan, Piccolo, I think I can stand a possible Brolli assault, but if he targets Goten, then I don't know if I could stop him," said Trunks.

            "Goten can handle it, but don't let him get too knocked around. He's quite a kid. Trunks, when I am ready, I'll close all those shots around Brolli and smother him with them. Be ready to start bombarding him with energy blasts just as soon as you can tell if he survived, you too Goten," answered Piccolo. Trunks thought he understood. Goten was still a little hazy on things.

            "What's that going to do?" asked the smallish Super Saiyan.

            "I think I know, but we'll have to play along for right now," said Trunks.

            "Okay," said Goten. The two came together at Brolli's knees. The Legendary Super Saiyan leaped up to avoid them and found shots were flying all around him. He rose into the air. The ceiling in this room as with the others was very high. Brolli now prepared as Goten and Trunks charged up to meet him as he prepared to swat them down, they split off from another, circled and were ready to try again, not that Brolli was going to allow that. He dove after Goten. Trunks aimed a blast at Brolli's back. Piccolo's blasts were going all around them. They slowed Brolli's assault on Goten. Goten managed to avoid Brolli's punches because of the proximity of Piccolo's blasts. Trunks's shot hit Brolli in the back, giving the giant pause. If only that green guy would stop shooting so lousily! If he had been more accurate, Brolli could have pounded mini-Kakarot into the ground, because each attack would have moved him away from the blast that chased him. But that fool kept shooting so wildly, that there was no way to predict the next shot. Brolli turned on Trunks and the two Super Saiyans tussled with Trunks really getting the worst of it. Piccolo frowned while he shot. He had not wanted that to happen, but he had to stick to the plan. Goten finally found an opening and thrust is leg into Brolli's groin. Brolli backed off from Trunks who slowly descended to the floor. He was breathing hard. Piccolo nodded to Trunks and Trunks looked to Goten, who was waiting Brolli's next move.

            "Goten, get out of there now!" yelled Trunks. Goten descended quickly. Brolli tried to recover from his blow, only to find a series of lights gathered around him. He couldn't understand it. Then the lights all closed in on him and all he felt was the succession of hit after hit. The Namek's wild shooting had had a purpose. Each blast took more out of him. For the first time in his existence (and he keeps finding a way to exist), fear lightly touched his brain.

            On the ground, Piccolo knew that it wasn't going to be enough. As the last blasts were plunging in on Brolli, the Super Namek was getting ready to go for the kill. He hoped he could catch Brolli before the giant realized he was still alive. Goten and Trunks, both breathing heavily, felt the dip in Brolli's power. The smoke cleared and it appeared that Brolli had indeed survived, he had not uncrossed his arms yet. Piccolo moved fast and used a levitation kick. Dancing on Brolli's head, Piccolo then smashed him into the ground. Landing, Piccolo exhorted Goten and Trunks to use their most powerful attacks to finish off Brolli. All three charged the biggest blast they could. _Makosen-ha…Kamekameha!_ The blasts of Piccolo and Goten hit Brolli. Brolli cried in agony as he tried to muster enough ki for a returned fire. He felt life draining from him; on the other hand, Piccolo and Goten's exertions were taking their toll. Fatigue looked like it might win where even a Legendary Super Saiyan had failed. They needed Trunks. What the heck was Trunks waiting for, wondered Piccolo. Trunks was charging one of his father's signature blasts. He finally got the concentration right. It was the move that defeated Imperfect Cell (tell me if I'm wrong here). _Final Flash!_ Trunks's blast exploded into Brolli; it surprised even Piccolo with its ferocity. Adding to Piccolo and Goten's blasts, it was simply too much.  When the smoke again lifted, the Legendary Super Saiyan was gone. Trunks and Goten left Super Saiyan. Goten sat down for a minute. Piccolo cracked his neck. Goten pouted, "That guy comes back too much."

            Trunks smiled. He had not expected this much from his trip, and it was slightly taxing. "You looked good out there, Goten, you truly are Goku's son," he said.

            "Vegeta must really be your dad too, I've never that big of one of those blasts before," said Goten. He was going to add discounting some of Gotenks' abilities.

            "All right you two. Let's see if Popo ever came back from Korin's with the Senzu beans," said Piccolo.

            "I'm fine with that. Whew, what a homecoming," muttered Trunks.

            "There's just that matter of that other door," mentioned Piccolo.

            "I'll go open it," said Goten.


	7. A Tower in Peril: The Rage of Yajirobe

"Goten! Wait! Don't…" stammered Piccolo. Goten opened the door and it led to the outside on the exact opposite from where Dende was waiting for them. The trio walked around to meet Dende. Dende was very worried at this point as the exasperated group appeared with smiles on their faces. Dende walked up to Trunks and started healing him. Trunks looked thankful.

            "Dende, where's Popo and those beans?" asked Piccolo.

            "I don't know, he's been gone an awfully long time," Dende answered. He finished Trunks and now moved to Goten.

            "Hmm, maybe we pay Korin a visit," muttered Piccolo. Dende finished with Goten and was about to heal Piccolo when the Namek waved him away. "We'll check on Popo first, then I'll get a bean. Hopefully, Popo hasn't been attacked by anything stronger than a couple of Super Saiyans," said Piccolo, somewhat lightly. Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo descended to visit Korin. There they found a fascinating sight. Yajirobe was on one end with sword drawn. On the other end was a cut up Mr. Popo attempting to protect an equally cut up Korin. The two were rather bloodied. Trunks moved quickly and took the sword out of Yajirobe's hands while Goten grabbed the bag of beans on his belt. Trunks then restrained Yajirobe, until his whimpering became so bothersome that Piccolo motioned to Trunks to knock him out. Trunks hesitated a moment but then complied. Goten gave a bean each to Korin, Popo, and Piccolo, and then the conversation started.

            "Unusual spunk from Yajirobe. Are you okay, Mr.Popo?" asked Piccolo.

            "Fine now, thank you. I've never seen him like that," said the mystified genie.

            "Weird, so weird, one minute he was complaining about his lack of vacations, and the next he was trying to hack me to death with his sword," said Korin.

            "I tried to help Korin, but I'm just a gardener not a fighter," added Popo.

            "So many things are odd today, but this suggests that it's worse than I thought," said Piccolo.

            "Yes, I know of the evils you battled in the Lookout, but what else are you talking about?" asked Korin.

            "I know that Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks are being held at Capsule Corporation by their families and friends. I thought it might limited to that, but Yajirobe's attack on you suggests something far more global than I originally thought. It also means we can count our friends below on one hand. Durn, we may encounter much more resistance than I thought. And normal people may try to stop us," exclaimed Piccolo.

            "How can you hold Goku with his instant-transmission and everything?" asked Korin.

            "You have his wife threaten to commit suicide if he is found missing," said Piccolo.

            "Wait a minute, Piccolo, I just thought of something. Chichi and my mother are humans, as is Yajirobe. They're all acting weird while you, me, Goten, and my father and the others are not. Could whomever used the dragonballs used a wish that affected behavior only on _humans?_" asked Trunks.

            "But aren't you half-human?" asked Popo.

            "Yes, but maybe that's enough of a difference," said Trunks.

            "If what you say is true, then…"muttered Piccolo. He had obviously thought of something. Popo, Korin, and Trunks waited for the rest, but Piccolo was lost in thought. He then turned to Goten and Trunks. "We will split up for the time being. I want you two to go to Capsule Corp and accomplish what you can there. I will attend to business elsewhere and meet you there," said Piccolo.

            Trunks wasn't so high on splitting up. Piccolo probably knew best, but there was another concern. "How are we supposed to avoid falling into the same trap father and Goku fell into?" asked Trunks. Piccolo's training clothes reappeared on him.

            "You'll have to dress like me temporarily, and keep those turbans on, we can't have you recognized," said Piccolo.

            "But…" stammered Goten.

            "You have a better idea?" roared Piccolo.

            "No," answered a disappointed Goten.

            "Trunks, as soon as looks like ya'll are home free, meaning Vegeta and the others are rescued, feel free to change if your saiyan pride feels that way," said Piccolo.

            Piccolo placed his hands over the heads of the two saiyans of different times and they now wore Piccolo type garb. Trunks looked up with one more question before he and Goten departed. "Piccolo, what business are you going to be attending to?" asked Trunks.

            "This could get messy. I'm going to get the vaccum cleaner," Piccolo replied. With that he left. Trunks and Goten nodded to each other and they too headed off Korin's tower.

            "Good luck, you three," muttered Korin. Piccolo was heading off to find what he thought might be his last and most desperate ally. Korin judged his direction and nodded. Popo helped clean up and tied Yajirobe up for when he came to.


	8. The Leader and the Vaccum Cleaner

Goten and Trunks headed for Capsule Corporation in their Piccolo outfits. Trunks was a little apprehensive about this task, but he figured Piccolo knew that the rescue would be easy, but hunting down the mysterious controller of these events would not. The way Trunks saw it, they would break in, disarm Chichi and Bulma, and then free Vegeta and the others. Hopefully, Vegeta would agree to be part of the search party as they tried to locate their foe. Still, Trunks wanted to know what Piccolo's deal was. "Hey, Goten, what did Piccolo mean about a vacuum cleaner?" asked Trunks.

            The two saiyans kept flying toward West City; Goten answered, "I couldn't really figure that one out, maybe Piccolo wants to repair the lookout and give it a good cleaning," said Goten.  Trunks had a brief thought of Piccolo in an apron with a broom sweeping the floor, but dismissed it. The Lookout's condition wasn't that important. Besides, Popo could do that.

            "Is there someone non-human he could go to for help?" asked Trunks.

            "Well, he might go find Icarus, but he's getting kinda old. Or maybe Toto and his wife, but they're a little stupid for this kind of thing, or…" said Goten.

            "Never mind. We're almost there. Remember Goten, keep that turban on. I know it's itchy and not particularly useful, but keep it on," said Trunks. Goten, about to scratch the turban a little bit stopped suddenly. The Capsule Corporation building was in sight and the two began their descent.

            Piccolo landed in front of Satan's residence in Satan City. The Namek hoped that his visit wasn't in vain. He waited. After a few seconds, Mr. Buu appeared at the front door with his puppy.

            "Buu," said Piccolo. He had no particular fondness for Mr. Buu, and every minute Buu delayed drove Piccolo closer to wits' end. Buu put the puppy down.

            "Where Satan?" asked Mr.Buu.

            "That's why I'm here. Mr. Satan is possessed, like all the humans. If you want to find him and save him, then you'll have to come with me," said Piccolo.

            "Buu want proof. Or Buu not go," said Mr. Buu. Piccolo grimaced, finding proof might not be so easily done. Fortunately a gang of people showed up down the streets. They yelled 'To the leader' and 'The leader summons.' Piccolo motioned toward them.

            "Is that good enough for you?" asked Piccolo.

            "Buu not sure. People do that for Satan all time," said Buu. The crowd caught sight of the two who were not 'going to the leader.'

            "Aw, THEY do not follow the leader, destroy the infidels!" shouted a person.

            "Buu sorry. Buu come now?" Buu asked.

            "Yes, let's hurry," answered Piccolo. The two lifted off. Buu followed Piccolo toward the West. The crowd merely resumed their march toward 'the leader.'

            "Buu, when you turn people into chocolate, can you bring them back to normal from being chocolate?" asked Piccolo.

            "Buu can, but why Buu do that?" asked Buu.

            "Just in case we run into more crowds before we see Mr. Satan," said Piccolo. Piccolo had no desire to find Mr. Satan whatsoever, but as long as it kept Mr. Buu on his side, he was willing to use it as a ruse.

            Meanwhile, a gathering throng was at Capsule Corp. They were anxious, for word had spread that the Leader was coming to visit his captives. They parted, and the Leader walked through to the sound of their cheering. He walked straighter and blew out his chest as the crowd kept up its cheering. He then waved and entered the Capsule Corp building. Yamcha appeared, bowed, and led the Leader to the backyard of the building where the gravitron capsule was. The Leader continued; he motioned for his three guards to follow. Yamcha presented the doorway to the Leader.

            "The prisoner Goku is inside with his accomplises, Leader," said Yamcha.

            "Good work boy, I'll take it from here," answered the Leader. Yamcha remained outside. He entered the capsule antechamber and found three women there who bowed to him. He nodded to them. The guards stopped.

            "Leader, the gravitron in the room must be adjusted if you are to go in there. Do not worry, Goku and the others will not strike you," said Bulma.

            "We have effectively dealt with THEM," added Chichi. Bulma set the gravity to normal. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks all felt the buildup lifted but still bolted to the floor. The Leader entered with Bulma and Chichi. He motioned for the third guard to follow. Vegeta went Super Saiyan in an attempt to escape. The guard merely pointed a knife under Bulma's neck as she directed him to. Vegeta stopped and changed back. Goku raised his head to see 'the Leader.'

            "You? You managed this? I don't believe it!" said Goku in disbelief.

            "Yes, it is I, Goku. It bothers me that you and your friends did not submit to my wish," said the Leader.

            "Who is this guy, dad?" asked Gohan.

            "Shut up, boy, I only have dealings with your father," said the Leader.

            "Hey aren't you General Tao?" asked Gohan, trying to point at the guard.

            "I am, it's good money too," said the guard.

            "Now, Goku (Leader kicked Goku's head), let's find out why you did not submit to being my minion, shall we? No human could have escaped my wish," asked the Leader.

            "Because, shrimp, Kakarot is a lowly third-class Saiyan warrior," answered Vegeta in a massive shout.

            "And who are you?" asked the Leader.

            "I am Vegeta. And I demand to know by what right you hold the Prince of all Saiyans against his will?" stated Vegeta adamantly.

            "Prince? Well then I outrank you," the Leader laughed venomously and he kicked Goku's head again.

            "Leave him alone!" yelled Gohan. The Leader snapped. Videl entered with a gun pointed at her own head. Gohan quieted.

            "Well, Goku, I am surprised. First I find the dragon gives two wishes instead of one. Then I find you're an alien. And I am out of wishes to do you in. Since I thought I would be able to control you, I used the other wish to create a little trouble for Kami. I merely sent the Earth's greatest past threats up there. I figured if the God of Earth was busy, I could get away with this no problem. The only non-human, right? And now I find that you won't just be my slave. And I am out of wishes," said the Leader.

            "My lord, do you not know of the planet Namek? There they have dragonballs that grant three wishes instead of two," said Bulma.

            "How is he going to call the dragon, woman? The fool doesn't speak Namekian!" roared Vegeta followed by some laughter.

            "And the Nameks would rather die than be coerced," added Gohan. Videl again aimed the gun. Gohan quieted a second time.

            "I think I have a written version somewhere, in case of emergency," said Bulma. She went off and came back in a few minutes with a slip of paper. The Leader pocketed it and the dragon radar, which she also brought.

            "Good," said the leader.

            "A ship is waiting for you, master," said Bulma.

            "Aw. Yes, come General Tao," answered the Leader. All left and the prisoners were alone again. They heard a space ship launch in the distance. Vegeta seethed. Trunks was confused.

            "Who was he, Dad?" asked Gohan.

            "He was someone I met long long ago," said Goku. Goku thought to himself. _Piccolo had been right, but what now? The Leader was off to Namek, and there was little Goku could do in his present state. Hurry Piccolo, hurry._ Goku tried to think of what Piccolo was up to, and what the current situation was. _Two powers, the biggest heading this way, one's Piccolo and the other's…Buu? And from the North, Goten and Trunks, returned from the future. There's no telling what they might have faced in the Lookout, but the first descriptions were enough to prove the Leader's second wish as a reality._

            "Hey Kakarot, is that really my son's energy signal coming from the North," asked Vegeta. Trunks perked up, confused.

            "Yes," said Goku.

            "He's gotten weak over these years," said Vegeta.

            "Lighten up, Vegeta, he probably came back from after Gohan defeated Bojack. He hasn't had the seven years, more like two months," said Goku. _Goten and Trunks were at the Corporation building._           


	9. The Leader revealed: Encounters at Capsu...

Mirai Trunks landed, and found a huge crowd waiting anxiously near the Corporation doors. He and Goten were even more surprised to hear chatter about 'The Leader.' The crowd instantly recognized Goten and Trunks as non-humans and enemies of the Leader. Trunks noticed the crowd's growing hostility. He looked for a way to escape.

            "Hey, Mr.Trunks, what's wrong with them?" asked Goten curiously.

            "They must be like Yajirobe. I don't think it's a good idea to stick around here, follow me, the gravitron capsule should be this way," Trunks motioned over the building so he and Goten took off that way. The crowd behind them cursed them and the fact the fact it would not be able to catch up to them to capture them for the Leader. Trunks found the gravitron and descended. Goten followed. Unfortunately, Yamcha was still there.

            "Strangers, enemies of the Leader, you shall meet your end here," said Yamcha.

            "Are you kidding, you said that you gave up fighting," said Goten.

            "That voice, where have I heard that voice," mumbled Yamcha to himself.

            "It's two against one, Yamcha, give up," said Trunks.

            "Both dressed like Piccolo, but that one's voice, I know that voice. You are wrong, pal, I've got some help too," said Yamcha. First Tien and Chaozu landed, then Kuririn and No. 18. Master Roshi also emerged. 

            "Six on two. Give up friend," said Tien.

            "You wouldn't want us to get mad now, would ya?" asked Kuririn.

            "What do we do, Mr. T?" asked Goten, in an attempt to hide Trunks's identity.

            "Well, Big G, it looks like we're going to have to fight through our friends. Power up and let's work fast, I don't want this fight taking any longer than it has too," said Trunks. _Don't worry, father, I'm coming._

            Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha jumped on Goten. The little guy had his hands full with the three. In scrapping with them, Goten had to keep on his toes. Combat broke down, as Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu circled the boy in a triangle formation. Goten watched for their next move.

            Trunks was forced into Super Saiyan early, mainly because he had to fight No. 18. The only threat of the group. She attempted to hold Trunks's attention while Kuririn and Roshi attacked from the sides. Trunks had little problem warding off the three's blows, even in Piccolo's training clothing. But he was forcibly delayed enough to wonder how long he would take before he could spring his father. _Kamehameha…Kienzan…_Kuririn and Roshi's blasts harmlessly bounced off Trunks.

            Chaozu and Tien rose into the air. _Super skill…_Chaozu attempted to momentarily paralyze Goten. It worked, Goten was unable to move. _Kikoho_… Tien launched his huge blast. Goten was hit and hard. Yamcha also came from behind and kicked him in the head. Goten regained control and could not take it any more. Stupid plan! Goten was going to put a stop to this here and now. He burst into Super Saiyan, but the quick change destroyed Piccolo's disguise for him. Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha drew back. Tien fired and two energy beams and… _Dodonpa…_Chaozu added his own finger blast. There was no effect on Goten, blazing with Super Saiyan might.

            "Goten," muttered Yamcha.

            "Goten," muttered Tien.

            "Goten," said Chaozu. Yamcha looked at his watch and pressed a button.

            "Bulma, Goten and an unidentified stranger are attacking. Send Chichi," said Yamcha.

            Chichi left for the outside with Videl's revolver. Videl had taken her knife in exchange. Goten was ready to prepare a blast at this point because he was tired of being 'in the right.' Chichi opened the door and saw her son.

            "Goten, stop right now!" said Chichi with the gun pointed at her head. Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha went over to attack Trunks. Goten left Super Saiyan.

            "But, mom, they started it," whined Goten.

            "Now, young man, you come in here right now or I'll blow my head off," said Chichi. Goten only looked down at the ground in silence. Trunks could sense Goten was about to be captured, but there was little he could do.

            "Don't listen to her, Goten!" yelled Trunks.

            Inside the gravitron, Goku knew that Chichi had left to capture Goten. _Don't listen to her, Goten._ Still he had an opportunity here. With Chichi gone, no one could really hold him here. Goku checked the signals. Trunks was now battling with six others, all friends. Piccolo and Buu were coming, but they were still minutes away. The Leader had left for New Namek. He couldn't let this thing fail. There was no room for error.

            "All right, Piccolo, the game has changed and I know you're not going to like it. But you must do it for us," Goku said to himself. He then disappeared. Vegeta looked over and saw his body gone.

            "Durn you, Kakarot," he said.

            Piccolo and Buu hurried. Piccolo knew that every second counted. Then Goku appeared right in front of him.

            "Goku?" asked Piccolo. Buu also stopped.

            "Piccolo, the situation has gotten much worse. The Leader has gone to New Namek to find the dragonballs there. Bulma gave him the radar and a Namek version of the words. As much as you may not want to, you must leave us here. Find a spaceship. Go to Namek. Stop the Leader. Forget about us for the time being. We'll be fine. Get Trunks, Goten, and Buu and get out of here. There's no time to lose," said Goku.

            "All right, Goku, so be it. But I have a question. How did you get out of there? And who is the leader?" asked Piccolo.

            "Chichi went outside to capture Goten (Piccolo covered his face with his hand), and so I just looked for your energy signal and left. Don't worry, Goten's not captured yet, but we must hurry. The Leader is an old enemy of mine named Pilaf. He's short and blue. I think he was an emperor or something. He has no strength to worry about, and neither does General Tao, whom he has hired for personal security. That's all I can do, Piccolo, the rest is up to you," said Goku. He then vanished.

            Piccolo and Buu both went at a fast dive that took them right to Capsule Corp. Buu noticed Chichi and turned her gun to chocolate and ate it. Chichi went inside to find another instrument of her own destruction. Goten wiped the sweat off his brow. Piccolo and Buu then moved into the mob attacking Trunks. No. 18 dodged their entry and waited outside the combat as Buu smashed Tien, Chaozu, and Roshi into a tree. Piccolo kicked Yamcha away and then grabbed Kuririn off Trunks. Kuririn bit one of his fingers as Trunks threw off his disguise. Piccolo yanked his hand away from Kuririn and then charged it up. He beamed Kuririn's hair at short range, effectively shaving his head. Kuririn, now looking like the Kuririn of old only with a slightly scarred head, went unconscious.

            "I always wanted to do that," said Piccolo.

            "So did I, I was really getting tired of his hair too," said No.18.

            "What? You're not under Pilaf's control?" asked Piccolo.

            "No, I side with Kuririn, always," said No. 18.

            "Then look to your husband," said Piccolo as he threw Kuririn to 18. Piccolo turned to Trunks and the others.

            "Let's go get my father now, Piccolo," said Trunks.

            "No, our enemy, Pilaf, has left for Namek and so must we. You are capable of flying a spaceship, right?" asked Piccolo.

            "Yes, but…" complained Trunks.

            "I know, it hurts. But we have no choice. We must leave at once," said Piccolo.

            "And Gohan…" asked Goten.

            "He'll be waiting for us when we get back," said Piccolo.

            "Buu no find Satan. Buu go home," said Mr. Buu.

            "Buu, we can only save Satan if we go on this little trip, are you in?" asked Piccolo.

            "Buu thinking," said Mr. Buu.

            "Please, Mr. Buu, please," asked Goten, holding Buu's arm and looking at him with sad eyes.

            "Namek better have candy for Buu," answered Mr. Buu.

            Piccolo replied, "Good, it's settled. Let's get on a ship and run Pilaf down before he causes more trouble. They found a capsule for the job and lifted off. Trunks set a course for New Namek based on Piccolo's information. It would take five days, but Pilaf was similarly handicapped. They would probably arrive no more than six hours after he did. Then they'd have to find him.


	10. 5 Days to Namek: Testing the Limits

            Five days, the fastest time that the spacecraft would reach its destination on the autopilot. There was time to get ready. Piccolo wondered how it might be best spent. He knew that Pilaf and Taopaipai were no threat. Still, Pilaf had brought Brolli, Cell, and others back from the dead once, he might try it again. Piccolo doubted that Pilaf even had any idea of what he was doing. That made him, perhaps, more dangerous. Still, what he had done to the humans of Earth sickened Piccolo. No free will. He had had to leave Goku and Gohan behind. Priorities conflicted. Now, he looked at the team he had assembled. Buu, whose interests included food, puppies, and Mr. Satan. Trunks, the Super Saiyan from the future, who just couldn't seem to stay in the future. Then there was Goten, brother of Piccolo's disciple Gohan, who didn't know enough to be scared. Well, it was the best he could do. He continued his meditation. Meanwhile Trunks was having an intriguing conversation.

            "So if you're Majin Buu that Piccolo talked about, then why are you helping us?" asked Trunks nervously.

            "Buu not evil. Buu just confused," answered Mr. Buu.

            "Confused?" asked Trunks.

            "Buu get rid of evil Buu, evil Buu absorb Buu, take strength. Buu out long time. Evil Buu spit out Buu and fight. Now Buu not evil anymore," said Mr. Buu.

             "Right…" replied Trunks. Trunks headed up the ladder. It was pretty obvious Mr. Buu might be strong, and indeed Trunks could feel his energy, but Trunks couldn't quite take the guy seriously. He climbed to the top. He would train. He could get a lot out of five days, especially with the gravitron that was found in this type of capsule. It was the reason he had chosen this capsule to take on the trip. Trunks set the dial for 20x Earth's gravity. He was going to start slow, remembering that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was only 10x. His father, he knew, had trained in much higher gravity than this, more like 450x. In five days, Trunks would get there, only he didn't realize that maybe he wouldn't get there alone. Trunks powered into Super Saiyan, he planned to more than just train, he would live in Super Saiyan. If Father and Goku had also reached the level he saw Gohan attain, he would equal them. Piccolo's comments on his father's and Goku's strength had stirred something inside him.

            Goten saw Trunks disappear and Buu walk into the kitchen of the spaceship. He sighed. Five days with nothing to do. He needed to do something. There was Piccolo, meditating in the room he was in. Trunks had known better than to disturb him, but Goten didn't. He tapped Piccolo's back. Piccolo flinched for a moment but then turned to Goten.

            "What is it, Goten?" said Piccolo slightly annoyed.

            "Train me, I want to be able to defeat Trunks and my brother," said Goten.

            "Goten, it would take years to match your brother, if you could ever do it," said Piccolo.

            "If I was Gohan, you wouldn't say no," pouted Goten.

            "I've taught Gohan everything I know, he wouldn't ask," said Piccolo.

            "One match, pleasssseeeeee!" begged Goten.

            "Will you leave me alone after that?" asked Piccolo.

            "Maybe…" started Goten.

            "WELL?" asked Piccolo more fiercely.

            "Thank you, Mr. Piccolo. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," said Goten. Goten got excited. He was going to get his match with Mr. Piccolo. He couldn't wait. Piccolo moved toward the ladder and went up to the gravitron room. The 20x gravity caused him to think for a moment, but he adjusted quickly. Goten found the gravity a surprise as well and also adjusted. Both saw Trunks training by himself with a purpose. He hadn't noticed them. Piccolo and Goten got ready to go. Goten went Super Saiyan. Piccolo made no effort to remove his training clothes.

            Goten came almost immediately. Piccolo warded off his blows one by one. Goten was certain that each punch would leave Piccolo in awe, but it only succeeded in doing nothing. Goten felt Piccolo's mind wasn't on the match at hand. He was right, but he didn't know that. He exerted more effort. Piccolo found each parry needed more effort to be effective but Goten had not yet dented the Namek. Piccolo then brought up a kick. Little Goten went flying across the gravity room. Goten straightened himself and headed back to face Piccolo. Then he began charging a blast. Piccolo began to stiffen. He knew two things, one, Goten's blast would probably knock a hole into the spaceship if it wasn't countered and they all would perish. Two, Goten's blast was of a very familiar sort, Piccolo was sure of it. It was not a Goku originated blast. No, it wasn't a Gohan taught blast. _It was one of his own!_ Piccolo struggled to understand this phenomenom, _he had never taught Goten any of his techniques._ Piccolo then remembered Goten going SSJ early on. He also remembered the relative ease in which Gotenks went SSJ3. Goten must pick up things pretty quick, he realized. After only two viewings of the blast, Goten had mastered it perfectly.

            _Makosen-KA!_ Well, almost perfectly. Piccolo watched as the blast accelerated toward him. He formed two energy balls in his hands and countered the blast. Goten continued to put more strength into the blast. Piccolo also put in more energy to try and cancel the blast out. Goten wasn't giving up easily. The young demi-saiyan was giving it all he had. Piccolo grew concerned, the energy might get big enough to explode the capsule.

            "Enough, Goten! Stop!" yelled Piccolo.

            "Not until I win," said Goten. Piccolo grunted. Sport, huh. Piccolo released his energy on the blast, snuffing it out. Even Trunks had to turn to see the Namek's strength somewhat revealed. Goten left Super Saiyan, evidently pleased with himself for temporarily scaring Piccolo. He was about to walk out the door when he heard a voice call him. It wasn't Piccolo.

            "Hey, Goten, want to go to the next level?" asked Trunks.

            Goten's smile couldn't stop while Piccolo looked questioningly at Trunks.          

"Do I?" said Goten. He was overjoyed. Trunks nodded at Piccolo and the Namek left for a separate part of the room, to meditate.

            "Yeah, but you have to do what I say," said Trunks.

            "Ok," said Goten as he crowded near Trunks.

            "First, we have to be Super Saiyans all the time. When you eat, when you sleep, when you train. Got it?" said Trunks.

            "Ok," said Goten happily as he turned Super.

            "Next, we have to crank up this gravitron as high as we can stand it, and build up our strength and push it higher when we need to," said Trunks.

            "Ok," said Goten. Piccolo listened. It really wasn't his business what Trunks and Goten would soon be up to. He thought about continuing his meditation elsewhere. He started heading to the ladder. Trunks called to him.

            "Piccolo, we could use your help, if you would help us," said Trunks.

            "Trunks, do you really think in five days you can accomplish what you say you're going to?" Piccolo asked.

            "I think so. I know so. I can't face my father…" Trunks turned away from the Super Namek. Piccolo frowned slightly, he knew what Trunks was up to now. Still, he owed Trunks. The story didn't end with the first coming of the androids like it could have. He placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder. He turned around, it was obvious he was fighting tears.

            "Trunks, I'll do it. But I'm not going to be easy with you two. To get where you're going is going to take more than you think. No mercy. And Goten, if you pull any of Gotenks's stunts, I'll personally thrash you!" exclaimed the Super Namek.

Day 2: _40x-100x_

Trunks and Goten practiced on each other. They kept up their Super Saiyan powers even though Goten faltered a little toward the end of the day. When that happened, he found himself one on one with Piccolo and forced to work to keep his level up.

Day 3: _100x – 250x_

Goten and Trunks vs. Piccolo. The pair forced Piccolo to discard his training clothing in order to keep up with both of them. Piccolo was kept on his toes. Trunks made good progress, and seemed to be quite attuned to gravitron training. Goten still was getting the hang of it.

Day 4: _300-400x_

Mr. Buu finally awoke and raided the food storage for candy. He didn't seem to mind that no one else was in the room with him. Most of the time they were in the gravitron. Trunks reached SSJ Full Power. Piccolo was now working to keep up with Trunks's speed. Piccolo v. Trunks was the match of the day. Goten worked on ki technique, making little weak blasts in the intense gravity and destroying them with other weak blasts.

Day 5: _400x-500x_

Goten reached SSJ Full Power in his match with Piccolo. Not quite as advanced as Trunks, Goten failed to get Piccolo to discard his training clothes in his match. Trunks honed his skills alone. With New Namek approaching, Mr. Buu devoured the last of the food supply. There was some question about food for home, but that was secondary. At nightfall, Piccolo and Trunks put Goten to bed before going to the control room to watch the landing.

"Now it starts. Tomorrow we hunt down Pilaf," said Piccolo.

"Piccolo, when will I know if I succeeded and Goten?" asked Trunks.

"I'd say your next big fight. Of course we're hoping it's not here, Namek is a troubled planet, my people are constantly bothered by outside sources. But my people are resourceful and enduring. Feel the power levels as we land. Even now, as we speak, there is a new generation of Namek warriors forged to defend the planet. _As I once did, mentioned Nail._ They may not be too strong in our measurements, but they are enough to stop Pilaf from harassing them. That they should be put through this isn't really fair. But here we are," said Piccolo. The spaceship landed. In the distance, further than the eye could see, another spaceship was on the horizon. To complete the triangle, a third spaceship was far to the east. It's occupant watched the stars. Baritone walked into his house.

"So you're here, brother," mumbled the Namek to himself. He then went to sleep.       


	11. Kuririn on Earth: The Leader on Namek

Kuririn woke up from his imposed slumber. He was slightly surprised that he was in bed. He pulled the sheet down from his head. He was still wearing his shirt and pants. That was a little surprising. He then felt a dull pain in his head and put his hand up there but it hurt more so he removed his hand. He then felt funny. Even though it hurt, he put his hand up there again. Something wasn't right. He felt around his head. Even though the pain was still there, he could tell something was different or was it familiar? He had lost his hair! It hit him like the blow that had taken his hair away. He immediately sat up with his mouth open. No scream came, Kuririn was too taken to scream. He looked around and saw someone familiar.

            "18? What happened to me? How long have I been like this?" asked Kuririn.

            "You had a run-in with your green friend Piccolo. You've been out five days, and…(she was going to add that he had her scared, but she managed to avoid it)," answered No. 18.

            "And?" asked Kuririn.

            "Nothing," said 18.

            "Why would Piccolo do this to me?" asked Kuririn. He last remembered Piccolo as a good friend, not someone who would haul off and hit him. Of course, Kuririn didn't remember that Piccolo had struck him.

            "You did bite him," said 18.

            "Why would I bite him?" asked Kuririn.

            "I don't know. One minute you're playing with Marron, and the next you're insisting you must go to see 'the Leader.' I have no idea why you and all of your friends started to freak out about this leader thing. Then you attacked little Goten and that guy who showed seven years ago who hung around Vegeta. Piccolo showed up and broke everything up with that weird pink thing, he scalped you and turned you over to me," answered 18.

            "The Leader? I don't remember anything about a 'Leader'," replied Kuririn.

            "Oh come on, Kuririn, you don't remember dragging Goku and Gohan from their home and placing them in that gravitron? You don't remember Bulma and Chichi turning suicidal? You don't remember our own daughter kicking little Trunks in the head for being against the Leader?" asked 18 exasperated. She really wished Kuririn would not put her through this. She had waited bedside for five days for him to come to, but not for him to act stupid.

            "I helped drag Goku and Gohan to the gravitron? And Piccolo and Buu attacked me…and Goten was there. Hmm, this is all sounding fishy to me now. Did I act weird in any other way?" asked Kuririn.

            "You wouldn't leave Capsule Corp until the Leader's wishes were fulfilled, whatever that meant," said 18. She had something else to say to Kuririn, but his memory was putting her off.

            "Capsule Corp. Hmm, I wasn't the only one attacking Piccolo and Goten was I?" Kuririn wondered how he was up after five when he may have faced those two alone.

            "No, Yamcha, the three-eyed guy, the clown guy, and Roshi were there too," said 18.

            "Where are we now?" asked Kuririn.

            "Roshi's house. He's probably at Capsule Corp still, keeping Goku and the others captive," said 18.

            "Okay, I'm going to see how things are there. If I've forgotten about this thing, maybe others have too. I'll be back soon," said Kuririn. He crawled out of bed, and headed for the door. Hair or no, he had to get to the bottom of this.

            "Oh, Kuririn…I thought you were pretty brave there against Piccolo," 18 said as she thought about that moment when Kuririn was being held by the scruff of his neck by the Namek and proceeded to bite his finger. She leaned forward impulsively and kissed him much as she had at their first meeting. Kuririn looked at his wife and then proceeded to go to the closet. He changed into his fighting gi. It felt so good for some reason.

            "See you, hun," said Kuririn as he headed to Capsule Corp. He was a little surprised that she hadn't wanted to come. Of course he realized that she had been up for five days to watch over him and she was exhausted now that he was better. As he flew through the air he thought about his luck.

            He also had to figure out things. Piccolo, Goten, Buu, and a figure that had to be Trunks from the future, a miracle in itself, had tried to spring Gohan and Goku. That was pretty obvious. Why had he stopped? Kuririn doubted his assault on Piccolo had anything to do with it. It wasn't 18's doing either. Kuririn really needed to talk to Goku, but there was no certainty that he was available. His energy signal wasn't present. Kuririn thought about things some more. A Namek, two Saiyans, and Buu, not a human among them. On the other hand, he, Kuririn, had been under some sort of mind control.

            The towers of West City alerted Kuririn that he was close. He landed and saw a throng of people. They all looked into the sky. And they just stood there. Kuririn tapped the shoulder of the nearest person. He looked at him oddly.

            "Why is everyone looking up at the sky?" asked Kuririn.

            "The Leader has left us, but he will return and we will wait for his arrival," said the person.

            "Hey, if that guy was a follower of the Leader, he would know that the Leader has departed and will return," said another.

            "Infidel!" screamed a third.

            "Let's get him!" yelled others. Kuririn started to get the willies. All of these people looked at him only as an enemy. The Leader business must still be going on. The Leader had left. Piccolo must have left after him. This left Kuririn (courtesy of Piccolo) with the task of breaking out Goku and Gohan. First he had to get away from this crowd. Then he had to figure a way past Tien and the others, if they were still there. Kuririn realized he was extremely lucky to have married 18. She did not believe in the Leader, because she was not 100% human, and she wouldn't commit suicide because they might try to control Kuririn's actions.

            "My friends, my don't we simply capture him to hand him over to the Leader on his return? He will reward us. We can put him with the other vile betrayers," said a familiar figure with an afro.

            "Yes, Satan is right, as usual. We shall take him and place him with the other infidels," said the crowd.

            "I, Mr. Satan, hero of the people, follower of the Leader shall bring him in! Yeahhh!" said Mr. Satan. Kuririn got ready but he really wasn't impressed by his captor. Mr. Satan came at him with a flying kick. Kuririn blocked it with a hand and Mr. Satan slipped on by. Kuririn yawned and waited to see who would come after him next.

            "Someone must stop him, surely someone knows this infidel and would be willingly to give themselves to the leader if the infidel does not surrender," said a member of crowd. Kuririn grinned. _Good luck on that one!_ The people were so controlled it didn't bother them that Mr. Satan had been disgraced. Kuririn took off again. He found the Capsule Corp building. He had been masking his energy. He landed quietly in the woods beyond the gravitron capsule. So far he hadn't been noticed. 

He looked at the capsule. Goku and Gohan, and probably Vegeta, were in there. There was only one door. The front door on the other side of the capsule. But, there were windows that he might be able to squeeze into. He would have to blast the window so the glass didn't shatter, it would simply have to dissolve. He charged a blast and let it rip. It hit the window and simply eroded it away. There was his entrance, except…

"Found him! Here's the source of energy I sensed," said Tien.

"Gone over to the dark side, haven't we Kuririn?" said Yamcha.

"You do realize there's no escape," said Tien. Tien went into his split form technique. Four Tiens now grinned at Kuririn, plus Yamcha. Kuririn looked at his hole in the capsule. He didn't have time to see what he could do here.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I must be going now," said Kuririn. The mission was taking over. Whatever fears he had simply didn't matter right now. Kuririn was going to give them the slip…_Taiyoken_…and Yamcha and Tien were blinded by a flash of light. Kuririn now zoomed into his hole.

The gravitron fluctuated wildly. Eventually the system simply turned off as it was supposed to do. The system could not maintain 500x gravity with the window open. The room was no longer vaccum-like. So it simply turned off. Kuririn saw the four bodies latched to the floor. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku, all there as 18 said they were. He quickly moved to speak to Goku.

"Hey, bro, what's shakin?" asked Kuririn, crouching down to talk to Goku on the floor.

"Kuririn? What are you doing here? Aren't you possessed by the Leader? After all you're the one who put me in here," said Goku, not quite sure to believe what he was seeing.

"Not anymore. Piccolo must have knocked me out of it. But what about you, I'm here to bust you out of here," said Kuririn.

"I can't Kuririn. You see that window, (Goku motioned to the window where the antechamber was) well, Chichi's on the other side of that window, and if I leave she kills herself. If she did that, I couldn't live with myself, Kuririn," answered Goku.

"Hmm. Well, what if I was to take Chichi away where she couldn't hurt herself?" asked Kuririn.

"That might work. But Kuririn, they're going to see you in here and try to stop whatever you're up to soon. Besides, what happened to your hair?" asked Goku.

"Long story. But what should I do, Goku?" asked Kuririn.

"Well, when they come in, fly away with whomever is closest. Then come back and try again. Someone might be able to escape the first time, and the second time, well, someone definitely will. You can do this Kuririn, I have faith in you," replied Goku.

"Here they come," warned Gohan. Chaozu, Roshi, Chichi, Videl, and Bulma came into the room. They had been tipped off when the room's gravity had fluctuated by so much. Kuririn spied his targets. He then grabbed Videl and raced out the door. He flew fast, although Videl was kicking and screaming in his hands. Kuririn spent some of his time flying just trying to avoid her well aimed kicks. He landed at Roshi's and went to find his wife.

"18, I need some help here, hun," said Kuririn. His wife entered nonchalantly, having just woken up from her nap and still was in her robe. Kuririn blushed, but he saw 18 was not too happy with him.

"Picking up women, are we? You know Kuririn, I thought you'd gotten past that," said 18. Videl continued to scream and swing.

"No, hun, I'm trying to help Goku and Gohan out. She's the reason Gohan remained trapped. If she's not there, then Gohan can escape and there's not much they can do about it," Kuririn was still having trouble with Videl's antics. 18 walked over and knocked her out.

"Now, what did you do that for?" demanded Kuririn.

"Well, she's not yelling and she can't kill herself if she's asleep," said 18 without emotion.

"Okay, well, I'm going to try again soon," said Kuririn. 18 looked at him questioningly.

"You don't if I have some lunch first, do you?" asked Kuririn.

"Kitchen's over there," said 18. Kuririn put Videl down on the couch and moved closer to his wife. She was weakening.

"I love you," said Kuririn.

"I love you, too. Is roast beef okay?" asked 18.

"Sounds wonderful, hun," said Kuririn.

            On Namek, some hours earlier, Pilaf, Shaou, Mai, and Taopaipai began their dragonball search. The radar showed this group that the first dragonball was in a nearby village. Pilaf let Taopaipai go and get it. Pilaf did not really trust the cyborg too much, but he wanted to see what the Nameks were and how powerful.

            Taopaipai fired a blast into the air. "Come out you!" The Nameks in the village left their houses and spilled outside. They were all just farmers, proud but no match for General Tao.

            "What do you want, stranger?" asked a farmer.

            "Your dragonball," said Tao.

            "I see, and if we refuse?" answered the farmer.

            "You will all die," said Tao. The farmer Nameks handed over the dragonball. Tao left with the ball and he and Pilaf & Co left.

            A Namekian warrior finally arrived late. He had sensed the blast. His name was Kargo Jr., after the young brother of Dende who had perished at the hands of Dodoria. He was nowhere near as strong as Baritone, but he had been closest to the town.

            "What happened here?" asked Kargo Jr.

            "Some cyborg took our dragonball, Kargo," said the farmer.

            "I will stop them," said Kargo Jr., as he took off to the next village to head off the threat.


	12. A Crash Course: Trying to stop the Leade...

On Earth, The gravitron window had been patched and the gravity was working again. For now, it seemed as if Kuririn had never tried anything. No one felt this more than Vegeta.

            "Stupid Kakarrot, Baldy's attempt meant nothing! He took the wrong person! With your son's girl gone, we're all still trapped because your wife's his mother! Now if you had told him to go after…" raged Vegeta. He didn't like getting stuck like this.

            "Dad?" said Trunks.

            "Yes son, what?" asked Vegeta.

            "What if Kuririn didn't have time to make a good choice?" asked Trunks.

            "You mean you're siding with Kakarot? My own son…" said Vegeta.

            "No, Dad, I think mom was the best target too, but I think Kuririn did the best he could," said Trunks.

            "Well, perhaps, but he and that Darn Namek left us high and dry, and now the Namek's running around Namek with Kakarot's boy, free as a bird! Meanwhile I'm stuck here for five days and nights with nothing to do but argue with Kakarot…" Vegeta was certainly steamed. All the battle he had missed or might be missing. It bothered him.

            "Look, Vegeta, we're not going to get anywhere just yelling and screaming. We have to play to win. Kuririn's our best bet right now, as is Piccolo on New Namek. Try to consider that," said Goku.

            "He's right, Vegeta," said Gohan. The quartet didn't know when the next breakout was going to be attempted. Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu patrolled outside around the gravitron at any point where Kuririn might try again. Roshi had his hands ready to blow a kamehameha wave on Bulma or Chichi in case their suicides failed.

            Millions of miles away, three Nameks met on a lonely plain between several Namek villages.

            "We guessed wrong again, durn it!" swore Kargo Jr.

            "I can't believe we missed each town. Somehow each time we went to the wrong one," said Calamar, the weakest of the three.

            "It's like they knew we were coming each time," muttered Mau-mau.

            "So it's safe to say they have 5 dragonballs now," estimated Calamar.

            "Geez! I would so like to catch up with them. There's only two balls left. If we don't act fast, they'll have all seven," steamed Kargo Jr.

            "So what, even if they do, they can't summon the dragon. I doubt there's a Namek in the bunch. You know our people won't give in to giving up the password," said Calamar.

            "We can't take that chance, we have to stop them now," said Kargo Jr.

            "Where's Baritone? He's the strongest Namek we've got, why isn't he helping us?" asked Calamar.

            "Well, I can think of two reasons. One is he's guarding the elder Mori who has the one star ball. The other would be that he just doesn't know," said Mau-mau.

            "Besides, Baritone does too much. I would like a crack at stopping these guys myself to prove my worth," said Kargo Jr.

            "Ah, c'mon Kargo, everybody knows you're the second best. Baritone was even going to teach you once in his gravitron, but you declined," said Calamar.

            "Anyway, there are two balls that the visitors doesn't have, Mori's and the only other town that has one," said Mau-mau.

            "Then let's hit it," said Kargo Jr. The trio flew toward the town where Mori wasn't. They hoped to get there in time.

            Pilaf again sent Taopaipai into town first. The technique had gotten him five balls, Pilaf assumed a sixth was on the way. Taopaipai used the same method as he used to get the first ball. He fired a shot into the air and forced all the Nameks outside.

            "I want your dragonball," said Tao.

            "You can't have it," said a Namek. The rest of the crowd joined in.

            "Fine, then you will all die!" said Tao. _Super Dodonpa_…and the blast sped at the Namekian crowd which dispersed in fear. But then a green arm uppercutted the blast and it sailed away harmlessly. Out of the dust emerged Kargo Jr. and his two companions. Tao started to freak.

            "Your dragonball stealing days are over!" exclaimed Kargo Jr.

            "Surrender now, and you won't get hurt. Elder Mori will devise your punishment," said Mau-mau. Tao needed the ball. He saw a small Namek child. He grabbed him. The child was too scared to cry and soon he found a knife at his throat.

            "Now, give me ball, or the child dies!" ordered Tao.

            Kargo Jr. grimaced. Mau-mau frowned. Calamar shrank back. Kargo Jr. nodded to Calamar. Calamar said, "Okay, you win."

            A Namek handed the ball to General Tao. Tao then ran with the ball and the kid to Pilaf's vehicle. They sped away.

            "Hey, wait, give us the kid!" yelled Mau-mau. It was too late. Kargo Jr. motioned to his friends. They might still stop him at Mori's place. There too might be Baritone, the biggest reinforcement they could think of. Waving to their heartbroken people below, the three Nameks took to the air.

            Piccolo left the capsule and breathed the air of New Namek once more. He was now ready to find Pilaf and reverse the stuff he did on Earth. He stretched. There were no unusual power fluctuations in the area. Maybe, Pilaf hadn't even started looking for the balls yet. Piccolo knew that was wishful thinking. Goten came out sleepily with his blanket behind him. He then rushed back inside, hiding the blanket. He hoped Piccolo hadn't noticed. Trunks noticed Piccolo outside the capsule and exited. He and Goten were still holding their Super Saiyan forms. He swore to do so until he ran into his father. Mr. Buu was the last to leave. He did so because he was hungry. He turned a nearby frog into chocolate. Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten all turned their heads.

            "Buu ready, Buu ready," said Mr. Buu.

            "Good, then we will begin. Mr. Buu, I want you to look in that direction (points North). There's a lot of candy rumored to be in that region. Trunks, you and Goten will head to the southeast. Look for Namek villages and ask about Pilaf and the balls. I will head west. If you find Pilaf and his gang, and we have been over their appearance for quite some time, stop him but let everyone else know by releasing some energy. All right, let's move quickly on this one," said Piccolo. Trunks, Goten, and Buu all nodded and flew off in their proper directions. Piccolo took off for the West.

            Trunks and Goten flew in their Super Saiyan forms. Over the blue acres of Namek, the two raced toward an energy signal that seemed Namekian. Trunks looked over at his partner for this mission and did some thinking. Goten was younger than Gohan had been when Trunks had come along the first time. Trunks saw he was so different in other ways. Goten was more free spirited, more brash, Trunks could tell that even with the Buu episode, Goten had not been hardened by battle, maybe he would never be. But Trunks now sensed a dilemna of another sort. The signal in front of them diverged. Two towns. Trunks turned to Goten.

            "Hey, Goten, I think we should split up here," said Trunks.

            "Why's that, Mr.Trunks?" asked Goten.

            "They're two towns in this direction. I'll take the one to the south. You keep going east. Remember what Piccolo said if you find Pilaf," said Trunks. Goten nodded. Trunks turned south, Goten flew east. Goten felt something weird in heading east. He had the town's signal but there was a larger signal, moving, it was about to cross his path. Goten landed. The signal seemed to stop. Goten looked over his shoulder and saw someone walking toward him. Goten readied himself. A Namek appeared in the view, Goten swore it was Piccolo. But this Namek was shorter, and appeared to have no training clothes. He also wore brown.

            "Mr. Piccolo?" asked Goten, confused.

            "How do you know that name," asked the stranger.

            "He's my friend. How do you know him?" asked Goten.

            "He's my brother," answered the stranger.

            "I didn't know Mr. Piccolo had a brother," said Goten, now curious about the stranger.

            "He does. He doesn't quite know it himself," said the stranger.

            "I have a brother, his name is Gohan," said Goten.

            "Son Gohan?" asked the stranger.

            "Yes," answered Goten, wondering how the stranger knew his brother.

            "So you are the son of Son Goku?" asked the stranger.

            "Yes," answered Goten.

            "I see. A Super Saiyan, you are certainly Goku's son," said the stranger.

            "My name's Son Goten," said Goten.

            "And I am Baritone. What are you doing here Son Goten?" asked the warrior Namek.

            "We had some trouble on my planet and this guy named Pilaf used the dragonballs to take over people's minds on Earth. Then he left for here to make more wishes on your dragonballs. Mr. Trunks, Mr. Piccolo, and Mr. Buu came with me," said Goten.

            "So Earth's troubles have slipped to Namek once again. Where are your father and brother?" asked Baritone.

            "Trapped on Earth. It's a long story," said Goten.

            "I see," said Baritone.

            "Mr. Baritone, are you as strong as Mr. Piccolo?" asked Goten. Having never met a Namek of this quality, Goten had thought Piccolo was the only one.

            "When I felt my brother arrive yesterday, I cannot begin to compare to his power or to your own," said Baritone straight-faced and honest. Something seemed to bother the Namek though, Goten could tell that he was preoccupied.

            "I must be going now. Nice meeting you, Mr. Baritone," said Goten.

            "I'll not be surprised if we meet again Son Goten," said Baritone. Baritone headed toward Mori's place. Something wrong was happening there. He had destroyed some capsule, probably the capsule of Pilaf and his minions. He could feel Kargo Jr's signal up ahead. It had been good to meet Goten, but it delayed some.

            Taopaipai fired into the air. Instead of a bunch of Nameks leaving their homes in terror, only four Nameks came out of their houses. One was elder Mori, the others were Kargo Jr., Mau-mau, and Calamar. Tao recognized the Nameks he faced before and pulled out the child he had used as a hostage the first time. Mori got in front of the now seething Namek trio.

            "Friend, please put the child down," said Mori.

            "Give me the dragonball, then," said Tao.

            "We cannot do that," said Mori.

            "You can and you will," said Tao.

            "But down the child and fight, coward!" said Kargo Jr.

            "We are a peaceful people, friend, let the child go," said Mori.

            "Give me the dragonball!" demanded Tao. A flash caused a ripple in the grass and another Namek appeared. It was Baritone.

            "Oh a smart aleck, huh? Well, say good-by to your precious child!" said Taopaipai. He raised his knife to cut the child's throat. Kargo Jr. grimaced, he wasn't able to move fast enough to stop him. A whirr hit him on the right and in a flash, the child was free and Tao had stabbed nothing but air. Baritone held the kid and gave him to Mori. Then he moved on Tao again. Grabbing his knife hand, Baritone snapped off his arm and then broke the cyborg's back over his knee. Tao was helpless and couldn't move.

            "You have paid for your actions, there will not be a next time," said Baritone. He charged up his hand and with one blast wiped Taopaipai out of existence. The sky went black however and the six Nameks became very confused.

            "Who?" asked Mori.

            "How?" asked Kargo Jr. They could see Porunga in the distance. They began to move toward the dragon. Mori remained behind as did Calamar and the child. Baritone, Kargo Jr., and Mau-mau flew off toward the dragon.

            Pilaf had tired of waiting for General Tao, so he had used the radar to take the ball while Mori and the others were busy with Taopaipai. Then he had given up Tao for lost, and used the translation to summon the dragon. He also had a list of Namekian words to base wishes off of. He would rule the universe!


	13. I AM ARNBO: The Leader's 1st Wish

Piccolo noticed the sky turn black and sense Porunga in the distance. "Darn! We're out of time!" he yelled as he jetted toward the spot where the dragon seemed to be appearing.

            Mr. Buu also noticed the dragon and the darkness. He too was far away, but he'd make up the distance somehow. "Buu no find candy. Maybe Buu wish for candy from dragon," muttered Mr. Buu as he flew off.

            Trunks grimaced. "No, it can't be, it just can't be! No!" he cried futilely to the sky above him. Maybe there was still a chance. He exploded his Super Saiyan strength and took off for the dragon.

            Goten also was well aware of the new darkness that had taken place on New Namek. But he found another interesting reason for heading where the dragon was. He sensed Baritone near to where the dragon was. "Don't worry, Mr. Baritone, Super Goten is on his way to help!" said Goten.

            Pilaf looked down his sheet at the terms in Namekian. It had taken him three tries to successfully summon the dragon. "Let's see here, ruler…ruler…ruler, where is this word? Fighter, no. Strong, no. Evil, no. Most, no. Where is ruler? Well, I'd settle for leader, but Earth, no, Threats, no," muttered the hurrying emperor. He was still in the middle of his word search when he had company.

            "State your wishes," droned Porunga.

            Baritone, Kargo Jr., and Mau-mau had made it to where the dragon was. Baritone looked for his target and found him. A small blue man with a funny looking hat. It must be Pilaf that Goten talked about, thought Baritone. Baritone didn't think Pilaf was that imposing. He relaxed a little. But only a little, if Pilaf could summon the dragon, then chances are he could make wishes also.

            "It's over, Pilaf," said Baritone. He spread out his fingers to make the blast that would end this business.

            "Hey, Shaou, if I say 'I wish' anything, use this to translate it for the dragon, I have some business to take care of," said Pilaf. He walked toward Baritone and the others. This threw Mau-mau and Kargo Jr. off. They weren't sure what this all meant. Baritone stood solid, his hand still ready.

            "Well, now, looking a bit green today, aren't we?" asked Pilaf.

            "You're kinda blue, yourself," said Baritone.

            "You have an interesting people, friend, they all look like King Piccolo," said Pilaf.

            "Yes, but my father's strength isn't unique any more. And my people will not tolerate your tyranny!" said Baritone as he charged his blast.

            "Your father? (Pilaf starts to panic a little) Really? Amazing. But you are really more trouble than you are worth. I wish someone would beat you into the ground. Someone so vile, evil, and more dangerous than any threat that the Earth ever had to suffer," stated Pilaf.

            "Your wish is granted," said Porunga. Pilaf turned in surprise. Evidently Shaou listened better than he gave him credit for. Baritone and the two other Nameks could see something that was not there before. Baritone sensed this new power, an evil ki that had not been there a minute ago. He ceased charging his blast. He felt it, it was enormous. He had never felt anything like this before. No, not even Metal Coola, when he was much younger. He had beat Metal Coola to New Namek, only to have that robot machine soldier hold him by the throat, and a young kid had saved him, a kid named Gohan. This was much worse, he felt helplessness set in for the first time in all those years.

            The figure was around six feet seven inches tall. It towered over Baritone by six inches. He was a dark bluish tint, very dark blue. He wore a leather jacket, and had sunglasses, small square frames. His pants were much like those of Piccolo, Baritone, or anyone else, and they were crimson red. His hair was short, cut in a very Van Dammesque way, and it was brown, the color of earth.

            "What is he?" asked Mau-mau, shaking, although weaker than Kargo Jr, Mau-mau had learned to sense ki. Pilaf also had a similar question.

            "What ever he is, he's a blue devil, that's for sure," said Baritone.

            "Baritone, you look kinda worried, this guy doesn't seem so strong," said Kargo Jr. His confidence bordered on brashness. Unlike Mau-mau, he had not developed a good ki radar. It's safe to say that if SSJ3 Goku was standing beside Kargo Jr, Kargo would never notice unless he turned around.

            "Kargo! You're underestimating this guy," exclaimed Baritone nervously. They had little chance. If only they could prevent an engagement. Baritone knew about strength. Kargo Jr and Mau-mau _combined_ were not strong enough to face one of Metal Coola's machine soldiers, much less this guy.

            "Hey, Mau-mau, what you rocking your knees about, why don't you try this guy first," said Kargo Jr. Mau-mau shook his head.

            "Your pathetic green friend has the right idea. You should be glad I haven't broken you little green weaklings with my big strong muscles. I am Arnbo, you idiots," said the newcomer with a decidedly German/Austrian accent (kinda strange for a non-human).

            "Arnbo, huh. I'm Pilaf, soon to be ruler of the universe. Nice to meet you," Pilaf extended his hand to the hardened muscular warrior. Arnbo took it and in the shake, Pilaf was jostled.

            "So you are the you one responsible for my creation?" asked Arnbo.

            "Yes," answered Pilaf.

            "Then I will swear loyalty to you, my Fuehrer. What are your wishes?" asked Arnbo.

            "Could you deal with these three, please?" asked Pilaf.

            "Consider it done. I'll will terminate them," said Arnbo.

            "You'll have to go through me first, tough guy," said Kargo Jr. All the insults, the brashness of Arnbo were taking their toll on this particular Namek, and while Baritone and Mau-mau kept cool heads on the matter, Kargo had lost his temper a while ago.

            "I hope your stomach has room for when I ram my fist into it!" said Arnbo. Kargo Jr. and Arnbo squared off. Arnbo looked at Kargo Jr. with a air of disgust as the Namek circled his opponent, looking for a weak spot. Kargo went all the way around, and then leaped at Arnbo's face, smashing his fist into it. He looked to see how much damage he had done. He was shocked. His punch had done nothing. Arnbo merely frowned over him. Kargo did a well-placed kick into Arnbo's side. Nothing. Kargo now backed off from his opponent, scared. Then a fist was over his head, and smashed him into the ground.

            Baritone, who had meant to stop Kargo, now seethed with anger. He was ready to jump in, only Mau-mau was holding him back, literally. "Baritone, I don't want to lose you too, you and I both know it won't make a difference," said Mau-mau distressfully.

            Baritone tugged lightly on Mau-mau's grasp, thinking. "You're right, we need my brother," said Baritone thoughtfully. He couldn't watch Kargo get pummeled easily. Arnbo was using a single finger to bat Kargo around from one location to another. Kargo was losing his strength fast. He had been beaten, now mercilessly. Another finger attack threw him into the rocks.

            "Your brother? You have a brother?" asked Mau-mau.

            "Yes, he's on his way here. I can sense him, Mau-mau. So, go, Mau-mau, leave here, from this place. Go get Mori, maybe he can something for Kargo. Go!" ordered Baritone. Mau-mau nodded and left quickly.

            "Enough games, gecko-boy, it's time for that punch I talked about earlier," said Arnbo to a beaten Kargo. Blood was on the sides of his mouth. His clothes were tatters. His collar was on the ground, bloody. He wavered as he got up to face Arnbo. Arnbo then thrust his hand through the Namek's body. Kargo opened his mouth in pain, but no yell or cry came out. He was simply snuffed out. Arnbo threw his body into the rocks where it lay. Baritone powered up more and more. He had to stall Arnbo. He would pay for the death of Kargo, but it would probably be Piccolo as the Namek to stop him.

            "Well done, Arnbo. You killed one, and scared one away, now there's only one left," said Pilaf.

            "I am glad you are pleased, my Fuehrer. I will crush that simpleton there shortly," said Arnbo.

            Mau-mau found Calamar, Mori and the child. "Elder Mori! We have run into disaster where Porunga is. Kargo needs your help. And maybe you could influence Porunga do interpret wishes differently," exclaimed Mau-mau.

            "I don't know how much good I can do, but I'll come. Calamar, bring Baritone Jr. with us," said Mori.

            "Baritone Jr.? Is that the child's father?" asked Mau-mau.

            "No, this little one had yet to be named, so we named him after his rescuer," answered Mori.

            "You don't like it?" pondered Calamar.

            "I'm just concerned that he'll become Baritone Sr. if we don't hurry," said Mau-mau. He lifted Mori and Calamar lifted little Baritone Jr. and they flew back toward the dragon.                           


	14. We Didn't Start the Fire: The Power of A...

Baritone raged further. Levels of power he had never had to use before flew out as a white blaze around him. The Namek would have certainly surprised a lesser enemy with his power, but Baritone knew better. Pilaf seemed thrilled with his new bodyguard, and Baritone realized _as long as Arnbo was fighting something, Pilaf would be distracted from making his other wishes._ For this and for the arrival of Piccolo, Baritone would fight. Arnbo seemed disinterested by the power of the Namek. Indeed, the muscle-bound fighter just watched silently. One might think he was about to yawn.

            "You green guys are funny, always flaunting your pathetic powers," said Arnbo. Baritone didn't respond. He kept building. The ground was shaking under Pilaf, surprising the emperor. He got a little frightened, but he was more impressed by Arnbo's absolute calm. Baritone stopped gathering his ki. He was at his max. He got prepared for his assault on Arnbo.

            Baritone rushed Arnbo, giving the guy a slight surprise and appeared in front of his face, and unleashed a flurry of punches right on the head area. Arnbo didn't even flinch. Baritone looked smug, he knew that would happen. He readied to go again. Arnbo didn't seem to be interested in attacking him. Fine, thought Baritone, make my job easier. He charged with a raised chop, he missed the chop, Arnbo dodged and kept dodging as Baritone kept swinging. Baritone threw in kicks, and Arnbo simply kept dodging them. Baritone paused for a moment. He stared down at Arnbo from the air. Arnbo smiled. Baritone tried to think of his next move. Nothing was working. He had expected that, but he had expected some resistance. Arnbo just let him fight himself out. Baritone decided to let an energy wave do the talking for him. He put his two hands together in front of him and charged up a blast. Arnbo didn't seem concerned.

            "Let's see what you do with this," said Baritone.

            "Oh please, puny lizard man," said Arnbo. Baritone released his blast. It dissipated before reaching its target. Arnbo could only grin arrogantly. Baritone again looked grim. He stared at Arnbo.

            "You have been the only one attacking this whole time," said Arnbo. "It is now my turn." Baritone grimaced slightly and then Arnbo rushed him. Baritone spun away from his first hit only to lose sight of his opponent. Arnbo appeared above him and smashed him to the ground. Then he lifted Baritone up by his arms, holding them far away. Baritone felt enormous pain but he would not show it.

            "Guess I better make a wish," said Arnbo in his annoying accent. He then ripped Baritone's arms off and proceeded to hurl the armless Namek toward a rock. Arnbo waited for the smash. But it never came. He looked surprised for the first time as he looked in the direction of the rock where Baritone should have been smashed.

            The figure he saw there was nearly as tall as himself, and his flowing white turban and cape added to the presence. In his arms was the armless body of Baritone. The wounded Namek observed his rescuer and smiled briefly, painfully, before uttering the words, "You made it, brother, I knew you would."

            Piccolo now looked at the Namek in his arms with bewilderment. Baritone passed out, but Piccolo knew that he wouldn't be that way for long. From what he could sense, this Namek had an iron constitution and would reawake soon enough. But inside Piccolo, there was a temporary disorder.

            "_Brother? Since when do I have a brother?" asked Piccolo._

_            "That is Baritone. He was not evil so I never tried to eliminate him," said Kami._

_            "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Piccolo._

_            "Well, I'd actually forgotten about him until now. He left for New Namek years ago," said Kami._

_            "Do I have other relations?" asked Piccolo tersely._

_            "None that are living," responded Kami._

            Piccolo laid Baritone on the ground. He then faced Arnbo. Arnbo's ki was high and it was certainly evil, but Piccolo was uncertain of its extent. Unlike the East Kaioshin's ki, this one's ki didn't seem to have special properties that would hint at hidden strength. Piccolo then noticed Pilaf who was slightly fearful.

            "King…Piccolo…," muttered Pilaf. He was ignored.

            "So, you actually follow this guy?" asked Piccolo of Arnbo.

            "Yes, he is my fuehrer. We build a glorious Reich of the whole universe," answered Arnbo.

            "You won't get the chance. You will never leave Namek," said Piccolo.

            "Hah, you silly green men are all alike, your friend spouted the same stuff and nonsense," said Arnbo.

            "Really. Maybe he was warning you of what was yet to come," said Piccolo calmly.

            "If you're anything like your pal, you won't be a challenge for me," mocked Arnbo.

            "I can only show you what I am, I can't tell you," replied Piccolo. The signals were okay. Buu was closing fast, and Trunks and Goten were not too far away. Arnbo simply grinned annoyingly at the Namek. Piccolo could tell he wasn't impressed. That might be to his advantage, but it suggested that Arnbo might all Piccolo feared he could be.

            "You green idiots do too much talking. I'm glad you've chosen not to. But it won't prevent the demise of you and your puny muscles," said Arnbo. He disappeared, shocking Piccolo, and then reappeared and smashed the Namek. Piccolo blocked with his arm, holding off Arnbo's kick without too much difficulty. Arnbo backed off a little, grinning madly. Piccolo now knew what he was dealing with; it was an evil of indeterminate strength. That kick had hidden power behind it. Question was, how much?

            "Hah, I see you break a little less equally than your friend over there. Refreshing. But it will do you no good, cabbage-face," said Arnbo. Piccolo now prepared for Arnbo's next move. Arnbo quickly again disappeared, this time Piccolo caught some idea of where he was going to be, and moved to counter, only to be knocked to the ground. Rebounding, the Super Namek found his opponent again, only to find his boot in his face. Piccolo again descended, denting Namek. Arnob charged the hole, but Piccolo fired a ki blast that diverted him. Piccolo now charged and laid out a flurry of punches on Arnbo. Arnbo swiftly blocked most of them with his hands. The ones that landed didn't seem to bother him that much. Piccolo sensed as the two traded blows that Arnbo wasn't taking him seriously. But Arnbo also wasn't letting him stop, and that meant he was stuck with his training clothes on. That wasn't going to help things any. Arnbo seemed to be toying with him, which wasn't a pleasant thought.

            "Enough, lima man, I have no more time for you today," said Arnbo as if he was bored already. He then smashed Piccolo and while Piccolo tried to recover, kicked him into the ground. Piccolo landed on his back, but before he could do anything, Arnbo landed on him, and sitting on his chest, starting punching him in the face over and over again. Piccolo could not stop the pain. A bit of purple blood leaked from his lip. Piccolo started wondering what he was going to do. Each punch grew in ferocity, it didn't look good. Trunks, Goten, Buu, where were they? Piccolo had no knowledge. He fired an eye laser shot that caught Arnbo unexpectedly in the shoulder. Arnbo caught his shoulder for a moment. Piccolo swiped a leg kick into Arnbo, knocking him off and Piccolo stood up, winded. His face was bruised, and he was breathing heavily. Then he smiled.

            "BUUUUUUUUUU! Piccolo hurt? Buu help right now. Buu no find candy. But Buu help anyway," said the new arrival Mr. Buu. Buu supported Piccolo for a moment and then healed him. Piccolo couldn't believe it, he felt much better. With Mr. Buu there, there was a good chance that Arnbo didn't stand a chance. Buu had noticed Arnbo as well, but the fat jolly pink guy hadn't particularly cared about him. Arnbo himself couldn't quite figure out the new arrival. He wasn't like any of the green people. He was different. But he was inferior to Arnbo, of that Arnbo was certain. Arnbo and Pilaf stared at Buu, and their staring allowed them to miss a more familiar arrival.

            Mau-mau and Calamar deposited their charges on the ground near Baritone. Mori and the little Baritone Jr. rushed over to the armless unconscious Namek. Mau-mau followed. Calamar did not, he had noticed instead the other Namek and the great pink blob as well as Porunga, Pilaf, Arnbo, Mai, and Shao. He did not say anything right away. It was too stunning. Mau-mau supported Baritone and gently shook his Namek friend. Baritone blinked and slowly came to.

            "Elder? Is that you?" asked Baritone. He all of the sudden become animate and and got up out of Mau-mau's arms. He regenerated his arms and looked around for Arnbo. His behavior disturbed Mori. Mau-mau knew though.

            "Baritone, we can merge to defeat Arnbo," said Mau-mau.

            "No, Mau-mau, we might become a Super Namek, but it'll take something more than a Super Namek to defeat Him," answered Baritone.

            "Maybe I can speak to the dragon. He would know my Namekian dialect and perhaps I could intercept their wishes," offered Mori.

            "No, even if your life is necessary to have Porunga, Arnbo isn't going to know that, the minute you try to say something to the dragon, you're dead in his book. He's heartless. That's why Kargo Jr. is no longer with us," replied Baritone.

            "Elder, come quickly!" yelled Calamar. Mori, Baritone, Mau-mau, and Baritone Jr. quickly moved over to where Calamar was. Calamar pointed to the battlefield. Mori looked at the Namek that faced off with Arnbo. He ignored the pink blob.

            "Nail?" asked Mori in disbelief. Mau-mau looked at him funny. He was too young to have known Nail. But he had heard rumors. Nail, the great warrior Namek, who went so far as to fuse with another Namek to defeat the horrible Frieza.

            "Yes," answered Baritone. "That is the Namek Nail is fused with. He is my brother, Piccolo."

            "Your brother?" Mau-mau blinked in disbelief. He had never felt a Namek power level this strong. This then, was a Super Namek. Unbelieveable.

            "The fight is about to continue, I think. The pink thing is getting steamed up over something," said Calamar. All the Nameks watched as Mr. Buu powered up.

            High above the North Galaxy of the East Quadrant, figures in heaven continued their daily duties. The North Kaio watched his students train for the day when they would face the Dai Kaio (Grand Kai). His antennae were very receptive to the movements below, and he felt Arnbo's power. He frowned. Yet another horrible force unleashed on the universe. And Goku was either unaware or incapable to do anything about it. North Kaio thought of finding Goku telepathically and giving him a piece of his mind. But he thought better of it, and went back to thinking up more jokes.

            On the planet of the Kaioshins, the Rai Kaioshin was ready for another busy day. He sat by a river with his fishing pole, and watched as his bob didn't seem to attract any fish. A few yards down, Kaiobito also was fishing in the stream. Kaiobito was still enthralled with the idea of no Majin Buu, and couldn't be happier. He hummed and looked down at his elder counterpart.

            "Anything going on in the universe, Dai Kaioshin-sama?" asked Kaiobito expectantly. He knew that the threat of Buu was gone, and so no news could be bad.

            "Nothing much, just a terribly destructive evil force has been unleashed on New Namek," said the Rai Kaioshin as he continued fishing.

            "What? Is Goku going to get there in time to beat it?" asked a shocked Kaiobito. He stopped fishing.

            "Nope, doesn't look like it," said the Rai Kaioshin. He moved his pole to the right a little bit. "Catch anything?" asked the elder Kaioshin.

            Kaiobito was unresponsive. "Why not?" he asked.

            The Rai Kaioshin answered, "Woman trouble. Some of us should be so lucky."

            Kaiobito asked another question, "Then who is fighting this thing? If we can get Goku there, can he defeat it?"

            "Nope, The thing has the endurance to outlast SSJ3. Goku couldn't beat it," said the Rai Kaioshin.

            "Then who is fighting this thing already?" asked Kaiobito.

            "A Namek, Buu, looks like the young man and Goku's son just might get there, but maybe not. These things depend on luck sometimes," answered the Rai Kaioshin. A slight tug was on his pole.

            "Son Gohan?" asked Kaiobito excitedly.

            "No, the other one, Goten, if they don't stop him, the universe might be doomed," said the Rai Kaioshin. He pulled on his pole unaffectedly. Kaiobito freaked out.

            "How can you just sit there and fish?" asked Kaiobito.

            "Hey, we didn't start the fire, this fire's been burning since the world's been turning (or at least the Dragonball world), got any more worms?" answered the Rai Kaioshin.                                           


	15. The Monster is Learning: Arnbo vs. Mr.Bu...

            Arnbo shifted his attention from the Namek he had just pummeled to the new arrival, Mr. Buu. This creature was certainly an oddity to him, and he knew just how to deal with oddities.

            "Hey, you bulky piece of pink lard, get out of my way, I have business to pursue here. You're big unphysical rear is in my way. If you do not move it, I will move it for you!" yelled Arnbo.

            "Ooooo, Buu no like you!" said an upset Mr. Buu. He shoved Piccolo out of the way. "This Buu fight, now!" Piccolo relinquished the fight to Mr. Buu, sure that the former destroyer was too strong for this opponent.

            "The more fools, the more I get to use my superior armory of my tremendous muscles," answered Arnbo. Arnbo charged Buu and laid a series of blows that Buu didn't try to counter. The dents in Mr. Buu increased until his entire body was peppered with them. Arnbo grinned wickedly and laughed. Buu healed his indentations and frowned at his opponent.

            Arnbo rose into the air. Buu followed, appeared above him and smashed him down into Namek. Buu landed. Arnbo got up and Buu smashed him again in a cliff. The hole had good depth. Arnbo climbed out and moved fast enough to avoid Buu's defense, and slammed an elbow into his head. Buu went flying backwards a few meters. Arnbo followed up with a series of kicks, each smashing Buu around, but doing little harm. Buu regenerated each time.

            Buu counterattacked by knocking Arnbo away and then landing on him full force. Arnbo gritted his teeth to stop from screaming out. He couldn't see how he was losing, but even so if he wasn't could he truly win? The thing repaired itself too quickly and too easily. Mr. Buu was pleased with how his fight was going. A little longer and Buu was certain he could snack on a nice chocolate candy. Piccolo grinned. Soon the warrior would be gone and only Pilaf would be left. Then the Earth's people could be restored. On the Namek sidelines, Baritone tried to comprehend the situation. Arnbo was being beaten by that odd pink thing. But Arnbo was greater than any threat Earth had to suffer. Did that not mean the recent Buu monster (Not that Baritone had ever seen Buu, you can know names and not faces)? Had he not destroyed the planet? Where was the trick here?

            Arnbo gritted quietly. He wasn't boasting or bragging now. In a sense he was still very new. Piccolo by now had seen this, Arnbo had no idea what an opponent's level was and had no idea what his own was. He had no fixed technique, no knowledge of ki control, but his ability to fly showed he learned quickly. He hoped Buu would finish the fight quickly before Arnbo might have time to use what he had learned. Piccolo jogged his own memory. Arnbo had seen a ki blast before, perhaps he had seen someone power up too. Piccolo checked his mind for any memory of growing energy signals. Baritone! Of course, his brother Namek had powered up to face Arnbo. Piccolo looked grim for a moment. That meant that Arnbo might try it too. And it should work. Darn. Piccolo hoped Buu hurried up.

            Buu punched Arnbo hard yet again in face. Arnbo backed off slowly. Buu then rushed and head-butted Arnbo. Arnbo stabilized and then bolts of energy started to rise. He cupped his hands and fired his first ki blast at Buu. Buu deflected it easily. Arnbo gritted his teeth in frustration. Buu walked up and nailed him in the head. Arnbo slid back silently. He braced himself and looked much like Baritone when the Namek had built up his power. An aura appeared around him and the planet shook with his force. Mr. Buu seemed unimpressed. Mr. Buu decided he had been hungry long enough.

            "Buu going to eat you now! Buu hungry," said Mr. Buu. Piccolo pumped his fist, finally! Arnbo's deep blue aura did not recede. Instead the powered up Arnbo watched and waited, like a cat who is about to pounce. _Turn into chocolate!_ Arnbo now saw his chance as Buu fired his candy-making beam from his crest. He used his new power to spring forward, and before Buu could move, his crest had been turned on him and Mr. Buu became a sizable chocolate once again. Piccolo dove onto the chocolate piece and quickly threw it to the only relatively safe place he saw, a clump of Nameks (Baritone, Mori, etc.) that he had not noticed before. Baritone saw what happened and safely caught the piece, turning it over to Mori for safekeeping. Mori did not quite know what to do with the candy but stored it in his belt. Baritone Jr. removed it and put it in his belt, wanting to feel useful. Baritone seethed and began walking toward the fight. It was Piccolo vs. Arnbo again, and Baritone wanted to improve those odds.

            Piccolo knew too. It was him and Arnbo again. Buu had nearly won it for them. But it takes more than mere strength to win a fight. In this case, opportunity favored Arnbo, but that left a bad situation.

            "Shall we begin again, maggot?" asked a cackling Arnbo. With Buu gone, he figured he had nothing to fear.

            "As you wish," muttered Piccolo. He could sense Goten and Trunks close. He had one card to play and he would play it now. Piccolo threw down his turban, and it hit the ground with a clunk. He then took off the shoulder-cape arrangement and it too hit the ground hard. He shook out his arms, and cracked his neck. Buu had done a top notch job, everything was in order. His new appearance and his raise in energy had two profound effects on the two warriors nearby.

            Baritone ceased his advance to rejoin the fight. Piccolo's strength surprised him and he was uncertain whether Piccolo needed his help or not. Arnbo, on the other hand, continued to strut while Piccolo prepared.

            "Are you ready, now?" asked the unprepossessing fighter.                                             

            Not too far from the battlefield Trunks had run across Goten. He had kind of stumbled on him. The fluctuating powers up ahead told him what he had needed to know. Trunks watched as Goten passed under him, oblivious to Trunks's whereabouts. Trunks thought of calling to him, but at the speed that they were moving, their 'intersection' lasted less than a second. Trunks now sped ahead faster, knowing that something serious was going on up ahead, and Piccolo would need their help.

            "Why don't you take the first shot, greenie boy," cackled Arnbo. Piccolo smiled, and sauntered over where Arnbo stood. The dark blue warrior had his hands on his fists, just asking for a shot. Piccolo grinned smugly, Arnbo had no idea what was about to hit him. Piccolo launched a huge uppercut that caught Arnbo right in the gut. Arnbo's sunglasses fell off, and Arnbo bent in two with the hit. It seemed as if a large rise occurred momentarily when Piccolo's fist pushed the stomach into the back. Arnbo's losing of his sunglasses revealed a Bojack-like face. Arnbo frowned, he would not be so naive a second time. He charged Piccolo and the two entered a pounding match, while Piccolo gave hit for hit, he was no match for Arnbo and he knew it. He figured that with his recent training he was only about half as strong as Buu. Arnbo had almost matched Buu, so this was not the best fight to engage in. There were few advantages, Arnbo was taller, more powerful, and faster too. Piccolo was more intelligent though.

            Piccolo blocked Arnbo's last thrust, and then acted as if he was going to prepare a ki blast. Arnbo got ready to block it as he had seen Buu done. Piccolo pretended to fire, and Arnbo swung himself as if to deflect it. Piccolo now charged in and landed a nice kick in the side of Arnbo. Arnbo raged. He powered up and started charging his ki blast. Piccolo needed time to counter or something. He went into multi-form. This confused Arnbo for a moment but he continued charging his blast. 4 Piccolos bore down on Arnbo and just started beating away at him. Arnbo was a little annoyed, but the split Piccolo wasn't doing much damage. Piccolo recombined and Arnbo fired.

            _Panzerfaust-Ha!_ A huge beam rolled toward Piccolo. And it seemed as though the beam went right through him. Instead, Piccolo reappeared. Zanzoken had saved him from that. But now he turned and saw something else.

            _V-2 Strike Launch!_ A large ki ball, shaped like a rocket went up and started coming down right where Piccolo had disappeared. Piccolo braced to receive it; he had no other choice. There was a momentary flash and then smoke rising from a large crater. Baritone and Arnbo could not make out anything through the smoke.

            Mori gasped, had he lost Nail again?

            Mau-mau, who had never seen a Super Namek before, wondered if he ever would again. Calamar too was white with fear. Only Baritone Jr. seemed to sense something was about to happen. But if the little Namek knew anything, he wasn't telling.

            On Earth, Kuririn finished lunch. He now had to continue what he had started. But it would be nice to have help this time. He grabbed a "dating" magazine from his trunk of "emergency items." He placed it in his gi where he could get to it if he needed it. He then closed his trunk and headed toward the door. He was met there by his wife, this time fully clothed.

            "And where do you think you're going?" asked Android 18.

            "To finish what I started earlier, it's for the best," responded Kuririn.

            "Do you think I approve of your risking your neck, there won't always be Senzu beans, dear," said 18.

            "Are you for the Leader too, now?" asked Kuririn.

            "No, I just need you alive. Marron does too. Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu don't know to leave you alive," said 18.

            "Then, come with me, you can distract them while I remove Chi-chi. Then Goku and Gohan can head to Namek and aid Piccolo, and everything will be fine," replied Kuririn.

            "Kuririn, just promise me one thing. After we free Goku and Gohan, we go straight home. Please don't go to Namek," asked 18 sharply.

            "Deal, besides if Piccolo needed Buu, then whatever is there must be too strong for me. Ready to go?" exclaimed Kuririn. The two flew off toward the Western Capital and Capsule Corporation.

            Inside the gravitron, Goku and Gohan patiently and Vegeta not so patiently awaited the return of Kuririn. All felt the enormous evil unleashed on Namek, just as they had felt Buu's power die away a few minutes ago.

            "Well, looks like that Namek has botched it again. Although if baldy can get me out of here, I'd love to beat that force into the ground," complained Vegeta.

            "Looks bad, Buu was beaten, somehow. I really wish Chi-chi hadn't put me in this situation. I need to be there with Piccolo, and I could be. We all could be. But those women, geez, I'll never understand the women," said Goku.

            "It all depends on Kuririn, now" said Gohan. Outside, Yamcha and Chaozu watched for the return of their target, once friend, and now enemy.


	16. The A-Team: Trunks, Goten, and Baritone

The cloud of smoke finally cleared itself from the crater; at the bottom was Piccolo all battered and scarred. His arms were in the standard blocking postion, but they too were smoking. Then those too descended beside his body. Mori gasped. Baritone could not look. Calamar suddenly flew off.

            "Where are you going?" asked a disconcerted Mau-mau. There was no answer; Calamar had already disappeared from sight.

            "Wonder what that was all about," muttered the worried Baritone. He still could not look at his brother. His smaller namesake did not seem to be troubled at all. Elder Mori realized this, and decided the kid must have some secret. He was hiding something, Mori saw this clearly now.

            "What is it, Baritone Jr.?" asked Mori. The little Namek had not spoken previously.

            "He is still alive. Our spirit cannot be crushed so easily," said Baritone Jr. Elder Mori rejoiced, but also wondered how the little guy got so eloquent. Guess kids are growing up faster and faster these days.

            Piccolo groaned. That last hit had taken everything out of him. He couldn't find the strength to lift his arms. He just looked up to see Arnbo land in the crater with him. Arnbo walked toward Piccolo's beaten body, and Piccolo tried harder to get up. He just couldn't. Arnbo put his hand on Piccolo's neck and lifted him up, Piccolo got one arm up to try to pry Arnbo off, but the blue devil merely smiled maliciously.

            "Well, now, I thought you had something to offer me. Instead it looks like I will have to terminate you. With my enormous strength, it won't take but a second. It's a pity a pity you greenlings die so easily, or I might have a sense of satisfaction, now…" said Arnbo.

            His sentence was cut of by a quick kick to the head. Arnbo, surprised, went flying off into the distance. Pilaf scurried to a hiding place, thinking about wish two. Trunks landed from his kick, and knelt down to see how Piccolo was doing. Goten also appeared, but from another direction. The two Super Sayians tried to comfort the Super Namek. They could both tell he was in a lot of pain.

            "Piccolo, are you all right?" asked Trunks.

            "I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a minute, but he'll be back," answered the Namek. Trunks got up. The rage was plainly visible on his face. He burst into SSJ Full Power. He was ready for Arnbo.

            "But you got hurt real bad," said a worried Goten. He had never seen this kind of damage since Buu versus Majin Vegeta.

            "Yes, and certainly, you won't be able to fight for awhile," answered Baritone, who landed next to his brother.

            "Maybe so, but in that case Baritone, brother, watch over them, please. Trunks is headstrong at times, and Goten can be silly. They can't beat Arnbo separately. They can only try to match him together," Piccolo gasped out those few words. Goten supported his back so he sat up. Piccolo lost consciousness. He was limp in Goten's grasp.

            "No, Mr. Piccolo, no! Please don't go! What am I supposed to tell Gohan if you go?" pleaded Goten as he shook Piccolo. Baritone signaled to Mau-mau who came over, but somewhat reluctantly. Goten's shaking made him lose an object from his belt that he had forgotten about. Mau-mau landed, but shifted his head where he saw Arnbo land near Trunks. Goten prepared to leave Piccolo to the Nameks. A voice stopped him.

            "Goten, you stay there, I'll handle this," bold words from Trunks.

            "Sure, like everyone else has," said a mocking Arnbo. Arnbo's eyes caught glance of Pilaf's hiding place. There was a Namek there, going to ambush him. It was Calamar. Arnbo formed an energy blast that erased the Namek from existence.

            "No!" shouted Trunks. All almost immediately he began to power up. The ground shook violently. It was enough to have Arnbo back off for a second. Baritone and Goten both had their jaws dropped at the death of Calamar. Mau-mau closed his eyes and did what Baritone had wanted him to, he turned a ki blast into electricity and this slight shock brought Piccolo back to alertness. Piccolo's eyes opened and he saw Trunks in the beginning of a transformation, he hadn't thought possible to reach in so short of time.

            Trunks was gathering energy at a tremendous rate, and he viewed the battlefield as he did so. There was Piccolo, bruised and beaten, with Goten and Baritone. Then there was where Pilaf cackled about his success, and the death of Calamar occurred. Then there was a place covered with pieces of clothing that suggested someone else had been vanquished. Then there was Arnbo, still grinning as Trunks brought his power full circle. There was a brief explosion of light. Then there stood Trunks, SSJ2.

            Piccolo winced as he tried to speak. He could feel Trunks's power, but he couldn't be too sure if it was enough. He turned his head to see Goten, in awe of Trunks's newfound powers. Baritone was also close to shock. It was this Super Saiyan, but no this must be beyond the level of the Super Saiyan.

            Trunks turned to Arnbo. He was ready to shut Arnbo down. "Your killing spree is over, you are going down."

            "Really, HA! I am Arnbo, you fool. Arnbo never goes down. He conquers!" exclaimed the villain.

            "No more. You've done enough damage to this time. I will not allow it to continue," answered Trunks. Arnbo charged the Saiyan, and threw a nasty looking punch. Trunks blocked with both arms. He went backwards a little, but he responded with a with what appeared to be a punch, but when Arnbo rose to meet it, Trunks's knee came up, aimed right at his stomach. Arnbo blocked with his right hand. The two broke off. Arnbo then charged again, engaging Trunks in a pounding a match. Blow for blow they went, as each found the other unblockable. They broke off again. _88 mm-Ha!_ Arnbo's blast caught Trunks off guard, he managed to block some of it, but not all of it. Arnbo followed up with a kick that sent Trunks flying. Trunks got off the ground and again assumed an aura of power. He charged Arnbo and landed a kick in his side, Arnbo tackled him to the ground, Trunks beat Arnbo's head with a rabbit punch, and Arnbo laid an uppercut into Trunks's chin. Trunks then kicked his opponent off of him, and followed with a punch to his stomach. Arnbo returned the favor, before smashing Trunks into the ground again.

            Piccolo watched the fight. He now was able to measure the relative strengths. Buu was just stronger than Arnbo, and it appeared that Arnbo was just stronger than Trunks. That put Trunks on even keel with…Piccolo mentally jumped…Vegeta! But Piccolo was certain Trunks would not win now. He could tell Trunks was taking worse than he gave. He turned to Goten.

            "Goten, it's time. Go help, Trunks. Go. Quickly," said Piccolo weakly. Mau-mau supported him now at Goten's old position. Goten looked confused.

            "Mr. Piccolo, Trunks told me to stay away. And shouldn't I stay here with you?" asked Goten.

            "Goten, Trunks will not win. But if you help him, he might, he just might," said Piccolo.

            "Go, Son Goten, Piccolo will be fine, but this universe may not be," said Baritone.

            "Will you come with me, Mr. Baritone. Trunks and I will easily beat this guy, but if you're not involved, then it isn't a victory for the Namek people," said Goten. Baritone looked at Piccolo, who nodded. Baritone nodded as well. Goten flashed into SSJ Full Power, and Baritone collected his strength. The two flew to join Trunks.

            Arnbo was ready to pin Trunks. His opponent was not as tough as the pink blob. Therefore he wanted to try to end this quickly. He rose into the air and dove down toward Trunks, half-way down, he felt a pain his stomach. He looked down and little Goten had planted a smart one in his abdomen. He then felt a burn on his back. It was Baritone, who had fired a ki blast. He turned on the Namek, knowing that he was by far and away the weakest, but he found a leg in his gut, and it hurt. It was SSJ2 Trunks again. Arnbo landed and Baritone, Goten, and Trunks circled him.

            "Goten, I thought I told you to stay away," said Trunks, as he watched Arnbo.

            "My brother said he should intervene," said Baritone in response. Trunks said nothing. He didn't know Baritone, but anyone who claimed Piccolo for a brother was someone you could probably trust.

            "Let's get him," said Goten. Baritone charged first, Arnbo decided to ignore the Namek, since the attack would probably come from elsewhere. He guessed Trunks would be the assailant and moved in that direction, only to find a foot in his head. Goten sweeped across his face. Arnbo moved against Goten, only to find the solid fists of Trunks in his kidneys. He turned on Trunks, but a barrage of ki blasts hit him on his shoulders. Baritone again. Arnbo charged Trunks only to find the burning attack fired on him. Arnbo avoided it easily, but Goten appeared above him and smashed him to the ground. Arnbo got up. A change in strategy was required. He decided to rip the Namek in two and concentrate on the others. He charged Baritone.

            Baritone nodded and moved away, he wasn't nearly fast enough for Arnbo, but as Arnbo got right on the Namek, Goten jumped from off Baritone's back and smashed Arnbo in the chin. The brief distraction allowed Baritone to move further away. Arnbo recovered and followed, but _Renzoku Energy Dan_… Goten fired three well aimed blasts at Arnbo. Arnbo charged the kid. Goten didn't hesitate, _Makosen-Ha!_ The blast hit Arnbo full force. The giant stumbled, when he heard a much larger threat. _Final Flash!_ Trunks had replicated his father's wave attack again and fired it at Arnbo who wasn't looking for it. It knocked him off his feet. The two blasts together had drained Arnbo. Arnbo felt despair creep into his heart. Trunks, Goten, and Baritone landed and prepared to finish him off. But in the background, a voice was heard. _Your wish is granted._

            On Earth, Yamcha and Chaozu dodged blast after blast, until 18 finally got them. By now, Kuririn had gone through the front door. Roshi jumped on him, and Kuririn couldn't really move for a second. That is until the "dating" magizine fell on the floor. Roshi let go of Kuririn and immersed himself with thoughts of women. The Leader's control wasn't THAT strong. Kuririn then pounded into the antechamber where he saw Bulma and Chi-Chi being suicidal as usual, and Tien was there too. Kuririn wondered if he had pushed his luck this time. But he had been noticed by Goku.

            "You won't steal anyone this time, Kuririn, you will merely join them in the chamber," said Tien. Chi-Chi put here gun down for a second.

            "And who do you think you are that you can just go around and kidnap people. Gohan's future wife had better be okay! In fact I want her returned here right now," Chi-Chi stormed. Goku saw his chance. He burst his chains and went over to where Gohan was. He put his hand on Gohan and two fingers to his forehead. Then he disappeared.

            He reappeared on New Namek, but he had misjudged Piccolo's signal. Instead there was a nearby village of farmer and healer Nameks. Goku had to move fast to get back. He turned to Gohan.

            "You feel that? That's Trunks's signal. Follow it, and defeat Pilaf for me, son. I've got to go keep your mother alive. Good luck, and tell Piccolo I said hi," said Goku.

            "You don't think Kuririn will succeed?" asked Gohan.

            "Not in time, anyway. Vegeta and I will be fine. Go, Gohan, you can do this," said Goku as he disappeared again. Gohan felt for the signals and started off in their direction.


	17. The 2nd Wish: Desperation

In heaven, Kaiobito looked up from his fishing pole. The ball beside him had shown him the results of the battle. He was relieved. He turned to the Rai Kaioshin, "I thought you said the monster could outlast SSJ3? He couldn't handle SSJ2 and a buffed SSJ."

"Wait and see," replied the Rai Kaioshin, who returned to his fishing.

"At last, world domination is mine! Oh, and still one more wish. Hmm, what should the ruler of the universe wish for? Oh, I don't know," exclaimed Pilaf. He jumped around and danced. Trunks, Goten, and Baritone looked at the emperor oddly. Arnbo smiled a little. If the fuehrer was happy, so was Arnbo. Pilaf looked at the foursome.

            "Ah, yes, you three will now serve me as loyally as Arnbo has displayed to this point. Yes, the universe is mine. Oh, I'm so happy," Pilaf teared up.

            "We will never serve you!" shouted Baritone, firing a blast at Pilaf. Arnbo quickly interposed. Baritone noticed his apparent recovery. He didn't like this.

            "Shaou! What the heck happened? How come they don't follow my orders?" asked Pilaf with a shout. Shaou squirmed uncomfortably. Mai answered.

            "There was a mistake in translation. We're going through it now. But we won't know exactly what happened until a little later, sir," answered Mai.

            "Shaou! You numskull! We've only got one wish left, this one had better been good!" yelled Pilaf.

            "Mr. Trunks, what happened?" asked Goten.

            "It looks like Pilaf wished for universal domination, but his lackeys screwed up it seems," said a confused Trunks.

            "They didn't get the wish right, but they didn't mess up either," interjected Baritone.

            "What do you mean?" asked Trunks.

            "Unfortunately, I think we're about to find out," said Baritone. Arnbo got up and stretched himself. After some momentshe turned to the trio and said, "The warm up is over, now let's get down to business."

            Trunks and Goten braced for more action. Baritone was not sure if he was up to task this time. He had been helpful as a distraction last time, using ki blasts only, while Trunks and Goten applied the real damage. He could tell something was different. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Arnbo charged and swatted Baritone down. The Namek was slow to rise. Trunks and Goten were both surprised at the speed of Arnbo. Baritone struggled to his feet, but fell down again. Trunks and Goten, seeing their new friend go down, became enraged, and both powered up to be ready to dish out punishment on Arnbo. But the villainous fighter disappeared. Trunks finally caught onto his movement, but it was too late. He had plowed into Goten from behind, knocking the Super Saiyan hard into the ground. Goten got up slowly, only to be greeted with a spin kick to his face. Trunks jumped in, but Arnbo disappeared again, and reappeared. He formed a ki blast and fired it…_Panzerfaust Ha_… and it blasted into Goten as Trunks got there too late to stop it. Goten was knocked hard. He retained consciousness, but it was difficult. He tried to move, but he only managed to crawl within sixty feet of Mau-mau and Piccolo, before collapsing. He breathed hard. He left Super Saiyan to keep awake. He was out of the fight.

            Piccolo turned painfully to Mau-mau. He had seen Goten fall, and it wore on him. He felt useless. Only Trunks was left. Mau-mau looked down at the Super Namek.

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "The wish, Pilaf's wish, did you get it?" asked the Super Namek.

            "Yes, I heard it. I know what was said," said Mau-mau.

            "And…?" inquired Piccolo.

            "He confused some nouns and verbs. He got domination right, but his target was wrong. The short of it is that Arnbo was granted physical domination against his current opponents. I would imagine his power has greatly increased, although it's hard for me to determine," said Mau-mau. He winced. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

            "Yes, I can't believe I did," said Piccolo, visibly excited.

            "Two enormous powers, to the west. One's gone now. Incredible, what do you make of it?" asked the curious Mau-mau.

            "GGGohan…" muttered Piccolo. "He's here." The Namek found energy he had not known he had, and grabbed Mau-mau. "Listen friend, everything will be all right, but you have to promise me something," sputtered Piccolo.

            "What is it?" asked Mau-mau.

            "As much as I don't like to think this way, I don't think Trunks will last much longer. Arnbo is easily as strong as anything I've ever seen at this point. If Trunks falls before Gohan arrives, Arnbo might take his own sweet time with killing us. But you must promise to delay him," said Piccolo.

            "How?" asked Mau-mau, knowing well he was not in anyone's class.

            "Get bigger. As you are, Arnbo can be contemptuous, but he can't read ki. He only responds to his eyes and pain nerves. If you enlarge yourself enough, he might hesitate, allowing Gohan to get here. Gohan should take care of everything," said Piccolo.

            Mau-mau turned to the west. And his foot hit a small object. "What tha?" It was a small bag, tied around the top. He examined it carefully.

            Kuririn didn't notice Goku's return, neither did Chi-Chi or Bulma. He attached himself in Gohan's shackles, as his were destroyed. Kuririn wondered what to do. He hadn't expected Tien to be there. 18 was probably still outside, annoying Yamcha and Chaozu. His thoughts were interrupted, as Chi-Chi finally stopped lecturing him.

            "Thought you could pull it again huh, Kuririn, but we know that the one person who give themselves to the leader is your own daughter, and you're taking care of her far from here. So I'm here. It's time to seem what you're made of, Kuririn. You're not rescuing anyone unless you go through me," said Tien.

            "Great, my lucky day. Well, let's not stop now, let's get this thing started," said Kuririn adjusting into his fighting stance.

            "There's a great controversy out there about which one of us is best," said Tien.

            "Well, we'll never know if we keep talking about it," said Kuririn.

            "Then I'll start us off," said Tien. _Taiyoken…_the bright light blinded everyone around including the prisoners inside. Kuririn couldn't open his eyes, but he knew two could play that game. _Taiyoken…_Kuririn's own solar flare added a new meaning to brightness as now Tien was blinded. Everyone couldn't see. Kuririn slowly began to recover from Tien's and prepared to defend himself. Tien then recovered as well, and he too was ready. He charged and Kuririn did as well. It was fortunate that the antechamber was large. They met in midair. Kuririn blocked Tien's thrust and the kick that followed. Kuririn played defensively, all the time thinking.

            Kuririn realized that Tien, under control of the leader, was not holding back. Kuririn adjusted likewise. He also knew that the passion for the Leader would drive Tien to defeat him quickly and decisively. The longer Kuririn held on, the more energy Tien would expend. Kuririn made up his mind to use the rope-a-dope, but he would have to be more careful as Tien got more desperate.

            Trunks faced Arnbo, alone, for the second time. All of the sudden he could understand the horror. Arnbo would overrun the universe, and it would be just like it had been under the Androids only far worse. Arnbo only smiled at Trunks, feeding off the young man's despair. Trunks got ready for what very well might be his last battle. He lunged at Arnbo and smashed Arnbo in the face. Arnbo didn't flinch. Only smiled. Trunks beat up and down and all around Arnbo, and the monster didn't move a muscle. Trunks realized he was being toyed with. He backed off and concentrated hard. Even if all he could get was one hit, then that one hit better count.

            "The Senzu beans! Goten must have forgotten about them," murmured Piccolo as he looked at the object in Mau-mau's hand. Mau-mau opened the bag and saw beans, about a dozen of them.

            "Quickly, get Baritone and Goten. Give them a bean," said Piccolo raspfully. Mau-mau nodded, and since Trunks still held the attention of Arnbo, he was able to bring his wounded comrades over. Baritone was given a bean first. The Namek felt much better, but his first attention was the fight.

            Trunks finally got a shot into Arnbo's face, but it merely jerked the villain's head back. Arnbo smiled and then thrust a punch into Trunks's gut. He then smashed down on Trunks with his other hand. Then, grabbing Trunks with his knees as the Saiyan fell, he pounded him into the turf. Trunks was in a lot of pain.

            Baritone turned to Piccolo. "Brother, we should fuse. He won't last. At least with our combined strength, we might have a chance," said the Namek.

            "Now is not the time. If the time comes, I'll let you know," answered Piccolo thoughtfully. Mau-mau propped Goten up to give him a bean. Goten perked up quickly, but didn't seem to know where he was. Arnbo continued his merciless beating of Trunks. He finally decided to end this little match. Trunks, sprawled on the ground, could offer little resistance. _V-2 launch…_once again the missile shaped rocket went up and up, and once again, it came down, and there was a blast and a cloud of smoke that wafted upward in the air. Goten realized where he was.

            "Mr. Trunks! No!" he cried.

            "Durn," muttered Baritone. Mau-mau handed Piccolo a bean. He couldn't watch. Piccolo watched, closely. A few hundred yards away, Mori and little Baritone Jr. stopped in their walk over to where Mau-mau was. Baritone Jr. pointed into the sky. As the dust cleared, Mori made out a form. It was two forms, really. Arnbo seemed confused when he saw the two, but he wasn't outwardly worried.

            "Gohan," muttered Piccolo. He swallowed his bean and his strength came back. Goten was too happy for words. He just jumped around. Baritone and Mau-mau didn't know what to think. Gohan descended holding Trunks, who he deposited next to Goten. Goten got a bean and got Trunks to eat it. Trunks recovered, now out of Super Saiyan 2. He rested while Gohan conferred with Piccolo.

            "Who is that, Piccolo?" asked Gohan, pointing at Arnbo.

            "Pilaf's creation. He seems to be all powerful, but I'm sure you'll fix that misunderstanding," said Piccolo.

            "Are ya'll okay?" Gohan questioned.

            "We're fine now. We have enough Senzu. Buu's still a chocolate though. How did you escape?" furthered Piccolo.

            "You remember laying a hit or something on Kuririn? Well it knocked him out of his Pilaf worship. He kidnapped Videl and then distracted my mom while dad got me here. But dad had to go back," said Gohan.

            "Good ol Kuririn," added Goten.

            "So how tough is this guy in your estimation, Piccolo?" queried Gohan.

            "Buu was able to beat his pre-power up (2nd wish) form, but I imagine he's a good deal stronger than that now. He shouldn't be out of your league yet, though," said Piccolo.

            "Wow, Trunks is really here. And beyond the level of Super Saiyan as well. And Goten seems stronger than ever too. Well, I guess I'll go finish the work you started. He'll pay for what he did to Trunks. I'll see to that," commented Gohan. He walked out toward Arnbo, his orange uniform reflecting the light of the setting Namekian sun. He had a spring in his step that Goten and Trunks had both lacked. Arnbo wasn't too concerned. They all fell, in the end. This one would be no different.


	18. A Hero Carries On: Mystic Gohan faces Ar...

Goku finally was able to open his eyes. He felt for the powers in the next room. Kuririn and Tien as he had thought. The two Taiyokens had been a nuisance to everyone in the gravitron. Trunks, who had not witnessed the attack before was especially blinking. Goku sensed for the powers on Namek. He was only able to sense one now. That evil one. Goku frowned slightly but he gave no impressions of being worried. Trunks (future) must have left SSJ2. That could be bad, but it might also mean that Gohan was about to take over. When Gohan's power increased, Goku would know that his son was ready and fighting. For now Goku tried to relax. Vegeta was asleep, but Goku could tell it was not a peaceful slumber. Trunks had tried to sleep too, but the Taiyoken had got him. Goku waited for something to happen.

            Kuririn also waited for something to happen. His fight with Tien wasn't very scientific. Tien had simply kept trying to slam him with punches and kicks, and Kuririn was simply fending them off. Kuririn was waiting for the kikohos. He knew they would come, Tien never gave up on a fight without using the kikohos. Kuririn knew that as Tien kept trying to break his defense, he was getting more frustrated. Well, that was the point. _Split form,_ Tien finally split into four Tiens. Kuririn shook his head. Each split Tien attacked separately, and Kuririn threw each one off. Then they attacked together, and Kuririn made an interesting attack of punching and kicking hard each one with a separate leg or arm. Tien now reformed. He rose into the air. Kuririn knew this was it.

            Gohan stepped away from the group and walked closer and closer to Arnbo. Baritone, Mau-mau, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks watched him go. Trunks tried to figure something.

            "Master?" he asked.

            "What are you talking about, Trunks?" asked Piccolo.

            "That's my master…Gohan…but he's dead and in my timeline," said Trunks.

            "Trunks, think. You went ahead seven years. This is what little Gohan then became not your Gohan of the future," answered Piccolo.

            "Isn't he going to go Super Saiyan?" asked Trunks concernedly.

            "No, he's not. He doesn't need to," said Piccolo.

            "Doesn't need to? You've got be kidding me," replied Trunks.

            "He's not. My brother might be the strongest fighter in the whole world," said Goten.

            "How could he possibly have made Super Saiyan obslete?" asked Trunks.

            "Long story. But if you watch you'll see what I mean," said Piccolo.

            "He sure will," added Goten. Trunks turned to watch Gohan advance on Arnbo.

            Gohan had been feeling for Arnbo's ki. He wasn't quite sure where it fell, but he was pretty sure he could take him. He had to. Arnbo and Pilaf were connected some how. Pilaf had to be defeated to return the Earth to normal. He could see Porunga some distance away, a sign that there was still at least one wish left. The scent of this plain was not to Gohan's liking. It had the smell of a killing ground. He thought about Trunks, and how beaten he was at SSJ2. He thought on Goten and Piccolo. Goten wouldn't have stayed out, he must have beaten too at one point. Piccolo as well. Maybe even those two other Nameks. Perhaps many many Nameks. Gohan felt his anger rise within him. But unlike the past he knew how to channel it. It didn't consume him, he used it.

            "Well, now, a skinny little goof in a gi. I'm shaking in my boots," said Arnbo sarcastically. Gohan didn't respond. Arnbo noticed this and smiled.

            "Oh, I see, 'the strong silent type' It will do you no good. And to prove that I will give you he first shot," Arnbo got into his fighting stance. Piccolo noticed Gohan was building his power. The Super Namek tried to figure out what his friend was thinking, but Arnbo's voice interrupted his thoughts.

            "What, too scared? Well, I am waiting, but I can only wait so long," said Arnbo. Gohan concentrated and raised his hands to forehead level. Arnbo laughed. "Surrendering already, I knew you couldn't really be serious."

_Masenko-HA! _The blast ripped through the Namekian air with a speed and ferocity that the two Nameks had never seen. It hurtled its leaded end toward Arnbo, who still thought Gohan was giving up. He blast was too swift and too strong to be avoided. Arnbo had no time to block it or affect it in any way. He just simply had to take it. And take it he did. The blast plowed into him, and Arnbo felt a sinking sensation again. Finally the blast lost its momentum and Arnbo was able to stand. The blast had weakened him, and he was now far away from the fight. He powered up, and came back. He faced Gohan again.

 Arnbo didn't give Gohan any time for another strategy, he charged immediately. Gohan waited for his charge. Arnbo trust himself forward and Gohan flattened himself under the charging Arnbo, turned over and gave him a vicious double kick. Arnbo went into the air. Gohan disappeared and followed. Giving Arnbo a massive chop that sent Arnbo back toward the ground. Arnbo recovered but Gohan reappeared over his head with the levitation kick. After the series of kicks, Arnbo launched a punch, only for Gohan to block it. Gohan then smashed Arnbo with a knee to his jaw that sent him flying into the ground.

Arnbo couldn't believe that he was losing. He had to figure a new strategy. He powered up quickly and began forming a powerful energy wave. He knew Gohan would be there soon, and when he was, Arnbo would thrust his wave right into him. Arnbo was pleased with himself. His wave was ready, but Gohan never came. Arnbo looked to see the warrior a few yards away, waiting. Gohan had sensed the build-up and hung back to avoid it. Arnbo decided the youth had held off because of fear of the blast. So Arnbo released it. _Tiger Fire…_and the beam headed toward Gohan. Gohan merely cupped his hands and _Kamehameha…_answered. The two beams met in the middle and pushed against each other. More and more both sides powered up and the ball in the middle, which was dark blue on one side and light blue on the other, grew in size. Piccolo didn't like this at all.

"No, Gohan! You'll destroy Namek at this rate!" exclaimed the Namek. Gohan merely nodded. The pushing got noticeably less intense and Arnbo saw the blasts inch closer and closer toward Gohan. He pushed more into it, and eventually the blasts seemed to overwhelm Gohan. Arnbo rejoiced as he saw them go visibly through Gohan. Then he was greeted by a kick in the face. Zanzoken had left a blurr of Gohan firing the kamehameha, but Gohan wasn't there, he was right beside Arnbo delivering the kick. Gohan also unleashed an uppercut that pounded Arnbo away.

Again, Arnbo looked for a new strategy. He remembered the Namek yelling and the others. The ones who couldn't touch him alone. He turned away from Gohan and fired…_88mm-Ha! _…right at the crowd. Piccolo grabbed Goten and ducked, Baritone and grabbed Mau-mau and leaped away. Trunks headed into the sky. The blast landed where they had been. Gohan was infuriated. He flew at Arnbo but Arnbo fired at another target, Mori and little Baritone Jr. Gohan knew that they weren't going to be able to dodge the blast. He quickly disengaged and reappeared in front of them. He crossed his arms and took the blast for them. Then he looked at Trunks and yelled, "Trunks get everybody out of here."

Trunks landed, picked up Mori and Baritone Jr. and flew off. Piccolo, Goten, Baritone, and Mau-mau followed. Arnbo shook his head. His plan had been so close to working. If only he could get a hit on this guy. It might solve all his problems. He waited for Gohan to return and then charged. A pounding match insued as Gohan and Arnbo landed hits in every area imaginable. But Arnbo was not feeling any better. There was no blocking here, but there was an unpleasant thought that his opponent wasn't suffering more than he was. In fact Gohan was surprised by Arnbo's tenacity, but he hadn't underestimated his strength. Each of Arnbo's punches was not as telling as each of Gohan's.

Gohan slipped out of the match and pounded Arnbo twice in the stomach. The hulk wavered but kept fighting. Gohan then let out a spin kick that brought Arnbo to his knees. Arnbo knew he was finished. Everything he had done had failed. Well, if he was going he'd take Gohan with him. He fired his Rokcet attack again and as it began to come down, he jumped on Gohan, restraining him. Yes, thought Arnbo. Now the rocket would kill them both. Gohan struggled to get Arnbo off. Then he tapped into his mystic abilities further. A yellow aura surrounded him and gradually pushed against Arnbo. It pushed and kept pushing. Arnbo was forced off and Gohan punched the missile away. He know stood over Arnbo.

"You knew this was coming. So now accept it and submit," said Gohan.

"Arnbo NEVER submits!" yelled the dark blue demon.

"Then there's only one course of action remaining," said Gohan

"Hahaha, you'll never do me in. I am Arnbo, the unstoppable. My power has no equal. You cannot end it!" yelled the blue devil.

"You should have thought about that before messing with my friends," answered Gohan. He got ready to form the blast that would end Arnbo. Then Pilaf would be next to be stopped.

Kuririn now readied for what he knew was coming. Of course he had his own plan. Tien formed his hands into the triangle. _Kikoho…_Kuririn knew he couldn't avoid it, but before it got there_…Kakusan-Ha_… a kamehameha look-alike blast came from Kuririn's hands but soon split into four separate blasts. These blasts went around the kikoho. Tien wasn't expecting them and they all converged and hit him. Kuririn then got smacked by the kikoho. It didn't take long for him to recover. Tien, on the other hand, was a little dazed by his earlier assaults, the release of the kikoho, and the hit of Kuririn's blast. Kuririn saw the rope-a-dope had worked, and it was time to finish things. He charged into Tien, lighting up with blow after blow with all the energy he had been holding back. Tien, more or less tired, could do nothing but take it. Kuririn then moved back. Tien wavered. Kuririn raised a destructo disc, but Tien fell over before he fired it. Kuririn looked around for something to throw it at.

He found Master Roshi, and with a mischevious smile threw the disc lightly at him. Roshi was carried with a "dating" magazine out of the antechamber and outside. Kuririn then looked for Chi-chi and Bulma, but they were nowhere to be found. Kuririn opened the gravitron and noticed the gravity was on normal. Then he opened his mouth wide with horror.    


	19. Turnabout is Not Always Fair Play: the 3...

Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Mau-mau, and Baritone touched down with their passengers in the nearest Namek village, the one where Mori lived. Mori walked into a large Namekian building (comparatively) and the others followed. The looks on their faces showed their current state of being. Mau-mau was concerned. Baritone was mystified. Piccolo was silently elated. Goten was excited. Trunks was still surprised from Gohan's power and appearance. The quiet Baritone Jr. was not letting on as to his thoughts while Mori was exasperated with the day's events. Too much loss, too many worries crown the Elder's head. The room was the Namekian Council chamber where the elders met occasionally. There was a table and several Namekian chairs. Everyone took a seat except Piccolo, who stayed aloof even from his brother.

"So what now?" asked Mau-mau.

"Now we wait, and we hope," answered Trunks.

"What chance do we have, friend?" asked Mau-mau.

"I don't know. I've never seen power like this before. He doesn't even need to be a Super Saiyan," pondered Trunks.

"That's my brother," said Goten.

"So that's the repressed power I felt on Earth," muttered Baritone.

"How much power could he possibly have?" asked Mau-mau.

"If he was to turn Super Saiyan 2 as you saw Trunks accomplish in the fight with Arnbo, this planet would be reduced to rubble from the mere force of the transformation," interjected Piccolo.

"Unbelieveable," sputtered Mau-mau.

"My little savior. How he's changed," muttered Baritone.

"Yeah, my brother's pretty tough," said Goten.

"So all we can do is wait, oh my poor nerves," said Mori.

On Earth, the gravitron was strangely quiet. In the door way was a body. His chest heaved up and down, but no words came from his mouth. His gi was scarred and torn in places. He struggled, but it was all too obvious he was spent. He quietly passed out.

"Vegeta! How could you! He was our ticket out of here," shouted Goku. The Saiyan was clearly upset. So much so that his hair was flashing yellow. Without intending to, Goku turned Super Saiyan. A little further away, Vegeta stood. His hand was still raised from his last shot. He glared at Kakarot.

"Fool, I am my own ticket out of here. Isn't that right, Bulma. You remember our deal," said Vegeta.

"Yes, dear. You are free to go until the Leader's return," replied his wife.

"Ah good. Now I'll go find a spacecraft and take care of Pilaf," answered Vegeta.

"No you won't. Not if you want to hold me to the other part of the deal…" muttered Bulma.

"Oh. Right. Well then, I'll be waiting for him when he comes back then," said Vegeta.

"Why don't we take care of the other part of the deal right now…" said Bulma seductively. Vegeta didn't refuse and was led out of the gravitron and temporarily out of our story. This left a ticked off Goku, a sleeping Trunks, and an unconscious Kuririn in the gravitron with Chi-chi. Chi-chi managed the strength to drag Kuririn over and place him into Vegeta's shackles. Dr. Briefs came in with a new pair of shackles for Gohan's return, and turned to talk to Chi-Chi. The two went into the antechamber and turned the gravitron back on. Dr. Briefs took his cigarette out of his mouth and said, "That should do it for now. But as for our problem outside, I managed to find Bulma's plans for the deactivation device. I'll get to work on building a new one right away."

"That should take care of her, and then we could locate Videl for Gohan's return, I don't know why they resist so much," said Chi-Chi. With Bulma gone, Goku tried to nudge Trunks. His leg couldn't quite reach. He continued trying. It might be his only chance.

Pilaf screamed at Gohan, "What are you doing! Stop it right now! I'll not let you ruin my plans!"

Gohan turned from Arnbo to Pilaf, "I know all about your plans. Believe me this is no coincidence."

"Wait a minute, I had you locked up with Goku and that other guy and the kid. How did you get here," demanded Pilaf.

"It makes no difference, in a minute your days of world domination will be over so just accept that you failed. You've hurt too many people for me to stop now. My mother, Videl, my dad, and you made my friends fight my family, not mention what damage you may have done to the people of Namek," continued Gohan, "And you created that monster over there. No, Pilaf. Your act just isn't funny anymore."

"Brat. I wish you would go back to wherever you came from," said Pilaf.

"You do? Well then…" Gohan never got the chance to finish. _Your wish is granted._ And he disappeared. Arnbo struggled up and laughed chaotically. He wasn't dead yet. He walked over and looked at the crater he had made when he flushed off the other fighters. There he found a small object. It was a Senzu bean, lost in the confusion. He ate it and felt his strength return to him. He sniffed the air. The trail was still warm. The others hadn't gotten far. He took off in their direction. This left Pilaf unhappy as his third wish, though useful, still hadn't granted him dominion over the universe. Mai and Shaou walked over as the dragon had dispersed into the balls.

"What now, lord?" asked Mai.

"Well, with Goku captive and Arnbo at full strength, we'll just have to wait for the dragonballs on Earth to recover, and try again. It won't be hard to hold that boy captive again. Let's go back to the ship and wait for Arnbo to finish with his work," said Pilaf. The trio marched off toward their original landing site.

Gohan reappeared on Earth near his house. He was surprised at first, but he caught on quickly. Gohan now felt depression sink over him. He was so close. He could feel it. The others had proven not to be a match for Arnbo. Gohan doubted Arnbo was in fighting shape, but it didn't look good. Period. Anyway one sliced it. Gohan tried to shove these thoughts out of his head. He now had to help Kuririn, wherever he was. That meant another rendevous at Capsule Corp. He took off for the Western Capital hoping that he could avoid Chi-Chi.

Arnbo landed outside the Council Building. He knocked outside. This caused quite a stir inside.

"It's Gohan!" yelled Goten. He raced outside. Trunks followed. Mau-mau also meandered to welcome the victor. They were all shocked.

"It's you…" said Trunks, frustrated. Arnbo gave the three his best smile.

"Where's my brother! He couldn't have lost to a freak like you!" shouted Goten.

"He's gone. I remain," said Arnbo. Trunks and Goten began powering up. Mau-mau returned inside.

"It's not the youth, it's Arnbo! What are we going to do?" asked the frantic Namek.

Calmly Baritone replied, "It's time for the remaining sons of Daimou to unite to face the common foe." Piccolo only nodded. He advanced toward Baritone but found Mori in his way.

"Now look here, you. I know your way. You just go around and fuse with Nameks. Well not this time," answered Mori.

"But Elder…" pleaded Baritone.

"Hush, Baritone. For some six years now, we Nameks have been undergoing some changes with each generation. That has been mainly my doing. Baritone and Mau-mau, young as they may seem, are actually too old to know what I'm talking about. But little Baritone Jr. is a special case. He, and his peers, can meld their minds with a Namek while another melds with the body. I introduced it because we had some old Nameks die of age, and their knowledge was lost to our people. We haven't really tried it yet, but if you intend to fuse, then let the younger Baritone merge with the mind of the elder. You'll still get the benefits of strength, and I'm sure you have all the knowledge you need from your previous experience," said Mori.

"All right then, fine, let us begin," said Piccolo. Arnbo was busy laughing at the pathetic Trunks and Goten. Baritone climbed on the council table. Baritone Jr. aligned his hands with Baritone's forehead while Piccolo placed his hand on his brother's chest. Baritone smiled. Then he strained hard as a white aura enveloped the chamber. When it was over, Piccolo was testing his new strength, and Baritone Jr. could be described as a much younger copy of the Super Namek.

The flash distracted Arnbo, Goten, and Trunks. Then Piccolo exited the room. Goten and Trunks slunk back a little from the Namek. Goten was in awe, but Trunks was quietly calculating. In his mind Piccolo had surpassed all SSJ forms except for SSJ2. And that was just an estimate. Trunks knew automatically it had been Baritone that the great Namek had fused with, but Trunks could still feel Baritone's aura.

The source of that aura now tried to figure things out. His bank of knowledge had increased so much, he couldn't measure it. He didn't know what he might know. But he was aware of strength he never knew he possessed. It was his ki. He had never known how to use it before. He still wasn't sure about it. But he was trembling with frustration.

"Oh, I so much want to help," mumbled the little Namek to himself.

_So why don't you, you're a smart kid._

"Who said that?" asked Baritone Jr. quietly.

You sure do have a short memory. Me. Technically you, but the part of your mind that is Baritone's.

"What can I do?" asked Baritone Jr.

_Ever heard of donating? Of course you have. Donate and activate. It's a simple idea. I could never do it. I wasn't meant to be a healer, and you will begin to lose these traits too._

Baritone Jr. reached into his belt and pulled out the chocolate piece. He placed it on the table. He placed his hand over it and the hand glowed. After pulsating for a few moments the chocolate grew and turned back into Mr. Buu. Mr. Buu took no time in getting out to where Piccolo was.

"Buu here. Buu mad at blue guy!" yelled Mr. Buu. Piccolo smiled smugly. He looked at Trunks and Goten on the left.

"Okay, guys, Buu will be our bulwark. Trunks, you and I will attack based of where Buu is, and hopefully Buu will take most of the damage. He can take it. Goten, Arnbo loves big ki blasts. You answer each one from  the sides, so we don't have to. Okay, guys, let's go." The final coalition was ready to face Arnbo.


	20. Calm on Namek: Confusion on Earth

Arnbo powered up and began forming a great ki blast in his hands. Piccolo realized at once that this was not a good place to fight. The Namek village around them would be leveled. Piccolo would not let that happen. Not now. Not ever.

"Not here," he said coldly. Arnbo was for once surprised at authority in one of his opponent's voices. He took back his blast. He then glared down at Piccolo. Arnbo wanted to kill them all now. He could care less what happened to the village, any village for that matter. But he too now saw it could not be here either. He liked fighting innately, and he rejoiced at the thought of clobbering all challengers against him, one by one. It was clear that he could not enjoy their utmost efforts fail if they remained in the village. So they would move.

"Then pick your place and be quick about it. I haven't got all day," answered the dark blue monster. The five of them lifted off, leaving Mori, Mau-mau, and Baritone Jr. Mau-mau was kind of glad the five of them were gone, while he pulled for them deep in his soul, this particular Namek was not used to seeing so much fighting. Mau-mau had been feeling the adrenaline pumping most of the day, from the search for the dragonball thieves to the appearance of Arnbo just a second ago. He felt tired, and he collapsed into a chamber seat. He was too tired to be worried just yet.

"I wonder what happened to the youth," ponder the Elder Mori. Mori's skills at certain things had increased since he had become the Eldest, but he could not find any sign of Gohan anywhere. That huge ki was beyond his reach.

"I'm not sure he made it," said Mau-mau. He had been impressed by Gohan's power and by the way it seemed he had dismantled Arnbo, but Mau-mau had seen Arnbo accomplish too much to really be sure about the kid's chances. Especially now. 

"He is back on the Earth," answered Baritone Jr. The youngster surprised even himself with that statement.

"How do you know that?" asked Mau-mau, mystified.

"I'm not sure, I just do…" said Baritone Jr. Mori looked at the little Namek. Much had changed about him. Mori nodded, it was as it should be. Instead of the helpless baby taken by General Tao, Baritone Jr. now seemed taller, more slender, and it was obvious the kid had muscle definition. Mori couldn't help but scratch his head. Had the double fusion actually worked? Or had Baritone Jr. gotten the whole smash? Or was Baritone's knowledge of ki control just bringing out dormant strength from inside the kid? Mori figured he'd know in about an hour or so.

Mau-mau felt for the kid's ki. It fluctuated greatly. Mau-mau was confused but he decided to say nothing about it. Baritone Jr. just peered out of the door where the foursome had departed from just a few moments before. He was not a violent child by nature, or at least he didn't know til now. Still he felt kinda useless in the current situation. He couldn't just stay there. No matter how much Mori and Mau-mau may not have wanted him to go, Baritone Jr. felt a need. He strained in the direction, pushing against the doorway. Presently he was airborne. He did not know it, but he was hovering in the doorway. Mori and Mau-mau were both surprised and both watched the kid curiously. He turned around to see strange looks on his fellow Nameks' faces. He then looked down, embarrassed, and saw he was not touching the ground. Now he was surprised, and his concentration waned. He fell to the ground. But the fall made him only more determined in his purpose.

"I want to go help. I feel some need to be there. Please let me go," pleaded the little Namek. Mori nodded to Mau-mau and the tired Namek warrior felt new strength come to him. He got up and stretched.

"All right then, we'll go, but no getting into the fight, okay?" said Mau-mau. The youngster smiled. Mau-mau felt better just seeing that. So much for break time.

On Earth, Goku kept extending his leg trying to wake the sleeping Trunks. The little guy was just out of reach. Goku made a very small ki blast and fired from his finger. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would wake him up. Goku watched for the result.

"Dad, I don't want to train today," muttered the boy. Goku fired again, harder this time.

"Come on, dad, five more minutes…" Trunks went back asleep. Goku was getting pretty frustrated at this point. He thought of a more effective way to wake the boy up. Some commotion outside temporarily stopped his thought process.

Gohan landed in the periphery of Capsule Corp. From there he could see Android 18 leaning against the gravitron, probably waiting for Kuririn. Yamcha and Chaozu were limp near there. But he could something else. From behind where Android 18 was there was a figure coming toward her. Gohan could make it out as Dr. Briefs. He had something in his hand, a black object. Then Gohan realized what it was. He raced toward Dr. Briefs.

"Number 18, behind you! Look out! He's got a deactivator!" yelled Gohan. In blur he flew past 18. She merely turned and noticed the gust passing her as Gohan tackled Dr. Briefs. The controller flew off into the underbrush. Gohan got off an unconscious Dr. Briefs and turned around. There was 18, laying still on the ground. Gohan nearly lost it. He had failed to save his friend's wife. Then Gohan thought for a minute. There might still be a way. That controller might be able to reactivate her, if he could find it. He looked at the gravitron, unsure of his next move. Should he free father and Trunks? Or find 18's controller. He didn't get to make that choice.

"Vegeta! Put him back into his cage," said Bulma.

"Why I should I?" demanded the Saiyan prince.

"Do you remember what just happened?" asked Bulma.

"Certainly, it was the…" Vegeta was cut off.

"Do you want that to happen again?" asked Bulma.

"I see. Well, okay, I'll go harness Kakarot's boy," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Don't! Don't listen to her!" said Gohan.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but after all I am a Saiyan," replied Vegeta. He powered into Super Saiyan. Gohan could still feel his power building and knew Vegeta wasn't going to stop there. Using his Mystic abilities, Gohan made sure to equal Vegeta's power growth. Here was the wrong fight in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Flying toward a new battlefield, the hero foursome had much different thoughts going through their heads. The next battle was so extremely important. More so than Kuririn vs Tien, or Vegeta vs Gohan. All of them felt it one way or another. In the back Mr. Buu reflected on the upcoming battle.

Buu go pow pow pow now now now. Buu no like blue guy. Buu want to eat him for lunch. Buu gonna eat him up. Buu not happy.

Then there was Goten.

There's no way that monster beat my brother. There's no way. I won't let you down, Gohan. I'll get him for you. I'm stronger than ever, how could I lose?

Trunks was reflective.

This isn't how I planned this trip. It was supposed to be a nice peaceful trip. I was going to see father and mother, and have a nice time with them. Then there was little me, it was going to be strange to see how I turned out at eight. But Arnbo and Pilaf ruined that. They must be stopped, now if at all possible.

Piccolo.

_Gohan's safe on Earth, good. Pilaf must have used that 3rd wish. The skies are clear and green, you'd never know there was a problem except that a little behind me is that thing. If Buu can hold out, if Trunks can stay focused, if Goten can remember his abilities, then we should make it. We can't afford mistakes. Baritone, brother, you'll always be a part of me now. In body, but not in spirit. Mori was right, it is better this way. With our powers together, the balance is tipped in our favor, I believe._

They descended upon a little known plateau far from any Namek village. Far behind were Mau-mau and Baritone Jr. as the pair focused on their ki signals. Arnbo laughed at the site and then began to build his strength. The ground began to rise from its foundation as Arnbo was not holding back this time. This was his true strength. He could go no further. It was mind-boggling but Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks reminded themselves that it was not unbeatable. Gohan had had him. There was still a chance.

Mr. Buu crossed his arms and soon a red aura appeared around as his power shot up and up. He lifted his arms into the air and let out a piercing scream. In a few seconds the aura had disappeared and under Mr. Buu was a hole. Buu was now ready.

Goten charged into Super Saiyan. He then pushed himself further, he knew he could reclaim Full Power, but he'd have to work at it. After a few brief seconds he had it back. His speed was at its max in this form, and Goten had plenty of fight to throw around.

Trunks shot into SSJ and then to SSJ2 quickly. His power was fully rounded. He was not power crazy like USSJ had been. Now his power blended well with speed and control. His effectiveness was greatly improved.

Piccolo also powered up. His power grew and it grew. The strength of four Nameks flared in an aura around him. He had reached his previous max. Then he went further. This was a whole new world of power for him, but Piccolo knew his limits. He finally felt he reached the peak of what he could get and settled down. Trunks looked felt his ki, and he realized something unexpected…_Piccolo had gone beyond the powers of a Super Namek_.

Back on Earth, Goku succeeded in waking up Trunks for good. "Hey, Trunks, it's me Goten. You want to come out and play?"

"Wait up, Goten, I'll be right there," and Trunks awoke to find himself bound to the gravitron and talking to Goten's dad, not Goten.

The growth in Vegeta's and Gohan's powers had put a sense of urgency in the matter. "Trunks, your mother's busy, would you escape and go help Gohan or 18, please?"

"Ok, are sure nothing will happen to mom?" asked Trunks.

"Bulma is busy with your father, go help Gohan, please," said Goku. Trunks broke out. He then burst through the door and past Chi-Chi. He was going to find Gohan.


	21. Reformation and Retaliation: The Battle

            Out of sight of the main combatants, Baritone Jr. had mixed feelings about the coming battle. Part of him wanted it to never to occur so that all those brave Earthlings would escape to their home, a home he possessed uncanny knowledge of, knowledge that he was not quite sure how he possessed it. He could see an unfamiliar blue sky and green grass. A blue ocean dotted with little islands. He could see a house in the woods. He could make out a family near that house. A father, a son, and a mother all like the humans fighting ahead were living in peace. He would like to have the fighters ahead return to such a life.

            The other part of him relished the prospect of action and the leading role soon to be played by the Namek that he felt some tie to. That part did not fear Arnbo. That part also made it clear to the little Namek that if necessary, he would do all he could to help. He looked at Mau-mau on his left. The elder Namek was measuring the powers. His knees did not shake as they might have earlier in the day. He was aware of his smallness, but more than ever Mau-mau felt as if he truly had part in it. Baritone Jr. looked at the older Namek with some pride. He felt very comfortable around Mau-mau, like he was near a great friend. He did not know why. But a flash erupted from the battlefield.

            Arnbo had struck first. He had moved much faster than Piccolo thought possible from him. Piccolo grimaced as the monster pounded Trunks swiftly and mercilessly. Piccolo charged toward there. Trunks hadn't withdrawn to let Buu into the fight! Instead, he offered battle, destroying Piccolo's plan. Arnbo swiftly and deftly left he young Saiyan as Piccolo arrived. As soon as the Super Namek made it, Trunks collapsed. The welts and bruises left on Trunks stunned Piccolo with their severity. Temporarily, Trunks could not fight as he attempted to handle the pain. Piccolo looked for Arnbo. Then he saw him.

            The dents and contusions grew steadily as Buu tried to thwart Arnbo. His arms swung in a million different directions, but Arnbo was too quick. His precision and accuracy were nil. Piccolo couldn't believe it. Trunks and Buu either forgot the plan or ignored it. Meanwhile, Arnbo was picking off the strongest members first with an eye to finishing them later. Piccolo felt his own strength. That offered him his one hope. Arnbo would remember Piccolo as being somewhat weaker. His punches then, might lack the power needed to beat Piccolo, if Arnbo was only hitting based on previous experience. If Arnbo had truly forgotten his arrogant ways then it was all over. He would hit anything as hard as he could. Arnbo kicked Buu far away as Piccolo and Goten attempted to intervene. Piccolo, who temporarily forgot about Goten, was a little surprised to see the little warrior rush over. Both were immediately forced to back off. Arnbo thrust a punch in Piccolo's direction. Piccolo pulled his arms into a blocking position but momentum still carried him to the ground. He landed on all fours and looked to see Arnbo now beating on Goten. Piccolo launched himself from his current position trying to get there to preserve his last ally, Goten.

            Arnbo's lashes and lashing on Goten were short-lived. He paused to see a green fist in front of his head. He recoiled for a moment and felt blasted as something rammed his side. Piccolo looked down at Goten to see Baritone Jr. helping the boy up. Goten was hurt, that was true, but his spirit hadn't dampened yet and the boy felt the aura of Baritone somehow, which comforted him. He did get up and steadied himself. His fists were clenched. Baritone Jr. withdrew his support. Piccolo looked at the pair.

            "Baritone Jr. Get out of here quickly," said Piccolo. The small Namek nodded and left somewhat happy and unhappy. Goten watched the Namek as he left.

            "Mr. Piccolo, was that really Baritone Jr.? He's changed so much," commented Goten.

            "Yes, but we have more important matters, Goten. We have to buy time for Buu and Trunks to get back into the action. This is going to be careful work, much more careful than anything we've tried before. You must try to aid me without getting directly in the way. It will be difficult. But it's the only way. It seems clear that more help from Earth won't be forthcoming anytime soon. So you know the stakes. This won't be play-fighting," said Piccolo.

On Earth, Trunks found Gohan and Vegeta about to face off. Gohan told Trunks to find the device that had turned off 18. When Trunks started to move toward the bushes that Gohan motioned at, Bulma nudged Vegeta…

            Arnbo had recovered from Piccolo's bodily thrust. It would take much more than that to defeat the hulking monster. Piccolo had known that. With Goten ready to renew the effort, the two fighters looked at their foe. In some ways it was like wolves eyeing the power of a lion. Piccolo leaped forward. Arnbo smiled, ready to counter this threat. The fluid motion of the Namekian warrior was quite a sight. He raised his arms for the bash that was to follow. His arms suddenly bulged in size. That startled Arnbo just a little. Piccolo's bash missed but he followed with a swift kick. During his swift kick he nodded toward Goten. Arnbo didn't seem to notice as the young Super Saiyan maneuvered behind Piccolo. Piccolo's kick didn't land, but his following uppercut held Arnbo's attention. The dark blue monster was tired of dodging Piccolo's efforts. He tensed up in preparation for his own assault. _Kamekameha!_ An energy wave appeared out of no where. Arnbo waited for Piccolo to get out of the way so he could deflect it, but the Super Namek launched another thrust. Arnbo grew concerned although it wasn't apparent on his face. Finally the blast came through the Namek and slammed into him. Arnbo got up scarred only to see he image of Piccolo disappear. In that last moment, Piccolo had gotten out of the way. Anger went to Arnbo's head. He lost control temporarily as Piccolo hoped he would.

            Arnbo now appeared right in front of Goten, raised his hands…_Panzerfau…_and then nothing. Goten, who raised his arms up in some sort of defense looked up to see Arnbo's face in contorsions indicating pain. In looking behind the devil, Goten saw Piccolo with a firm thrust into the kidneys of Arnbo from behind. Neither Arnbo nor Goten expected Piccolo to have that kind of power. Arnbo shifted angrily toward the Namek. Goten breathed a slight sigh of relief, before he saw and he remembered. Arnbo took off after Piccolo. Goten remembered the Bojack fight and quickly headed on a third course. He swing in on Arnbo from the side if he could. He raced off.

            Mau-mau threw boulder after boulder into the air. When Baritone Jr. had taken off to help Goten, he had shamed the warrior Namek. Now Mau-mau, a true son of Namek, with no Earth experience to color him otherwise would strike a blow for Namek. He would not fight Arnbo himself, no, but each boulder from the pile he threw got him closer to his goal. He looked down the hole he had made and saw a yellow punching glove sticking above the debris. Mau-mau smiled as he was inches away from his goal.

            Goten suddenly appeared in front of Arnbo, but his kick was off. Arnbo now turned on the Super Saiyan with all he had. Goten had little choice put dodge wht he could and just take the rest. No matter hat Goten thought, someone on the battlefield knew Goten wasn't going to be able to take those hits very long. Similar hits had left Trunks struggling a few meters away. _Masenko-ha._ Piccolo sent a wave down from his airborne station to Arnbo. Arnbo was thwacked square in the shoulders. Burn marks appeared on his back. Piccolo and soon engaged Arnbo in a grappling match. Piccolo watched as each of Arnbo's punches grew in strength. Piccolo's own punches grew in strength as well, but no rate could equal that of Arnbo's. Then Goten jumped in. The presence of another close range threat divided Arnbo's attention. As Piccolo continued he went further into his strength than he thought possible. Arnbo still laid on a much nastier punch. Goten was being distracting but telling blows were still falling.

Bulma pointed at Trunks. Stop him, Vegeta! She ordered. Vegeta moved a hand in his son's direction. Trunks was oblivious, looking for an object that he didn't even know what it looked like. Gohan couldn't believe what was about to happen…

            The trio split off. Goten and Piccolo breathed heavily. Piccolo evaluated the situation. He had gotten Arnbo's strength accurately. He had low-balled himself and Goten. They still had little chance. Arnbo would finally understand this game of cat and mouse after awhile. Trunks was recovering but not fast enough. Arnbo was right to take out the two strongest members first, he just didn't realize what was left. Goten shifted to his left, Arnbo launched his leap toward there. Piccolo formed a heat-seeking blast and fired. There was no doubt what the largest ki source was. He launched another. It took Arnbo a minute to figure out he was being followed. He swerved off Goten to avoid the blasts. Goten saw an opportunity. _Makosen-ha!_ His energy wave crossed in front of Arnbo. Arnbo paused lightly and was hit by the heat-seekers. He was slightly charred as he came down. Then a snaky arm went by him. Arnbo recoiled from the blow. Piccolo retracted his arm, satisfied. He had seen in the distance what he had been waiting to see.

            Arnbo noticed the approach of Buu and Mau-mau as well. He then eyed his options. Piccolo had attempted a dangerous business of holding initiative from Arnbo when Arnbo could clearly have overpowered himself and Goten if they had let him dictate. Arnbo aimed a large blast at Trunks. The Super Saiyan had not yet gotten up. Mau-mau landed in front of the blast and quickly grew in size to contain to his body. That blast tore him to pieces. Mau-mau fell. Baritone Jr. rushed back on the field. Mau-mau looked at the little Namek and smiled.

            "You and me kid, we're going places," said Mau-mau sheepishly. Buu healed Trunks as Piccolo and Goten too knelt around yet another Namek lost. Baritone Jr. was trying hard to hold back his tears. Mau-mau placed his hand on the kid's knee. Goten tried to comfort the Namek who was now about his size. Mau-mau turned to Piccolo.

            "I would like to speak to Nail, if I could," asked Mau-mau, his voice shrinking away. Piccolo nodded. Trunks was getting up, refreshed. Buu too was headed over to the cluster.

            "Nail, did I do all right?" asked Mau-mau.

            _You did wonderfully said Nail's voice from within Piccolo._ Mau-mau smiled and in flash of pink light, he was gone. Of the four Nameks who had tried to run down Pilaf, none was left. One vanished, two killed, one fused. Buu moved on Arnbo. Baritone Jr. was about to rush the demon, but a hand on his shoulder held him back. He looked and seeing Piccolo there felt better. Piccolo looked at Goten and Trunks. The two nodded. The original plan would be followed.

            Arnbo moved on Buu. He engaged the tubby giant again. It was much the same as before. Buu wasn't winning, but then two blurs began to hit Arnbo's sides. Trunks and Piccolo were applying the damage as Buu took the hits. Goten, watchful on the sidelines, waited for a ki response from Arnbo. The V-2 attack did soar up and start coming down. Arnbo figured he would survive while the other around him would not. Goten fired…_kamekameha…_and the blast was deflected and landed nearby, but not close enough to hurt the warriors. Arnbo felt himself losing it with each hit. Mr. Buu now began to land some of his thrusts. Goten moved in and Trunks kept at his shifty attacks. The wolf metaphor still fit. Arnbo was feeling more and more helpless as he received the beating of his life. And then he heard a most horrible word.

            **_Makankosappo!_** The special beam cannon whirled down on him. Piccolo had been charging that attack for some time now. Goten had jumped in when Piccolo had exited to prepare this attack. Using all of his combined strength, Piccolo had let loose his largest cannon ever. It pierced right through Arnbo, who had not seen it coming. Arnbo fell limp on the ground. Piccolo felt relief come and the endorphins of success began to overcome his tiredness. (He then said, under his breath, _You better watch yourself out 'ere in this part of North Carolina)_ Goten bounded once for joy, but then his mood dampened as he saw Baritone Jr. still sad at the loss of Mau-mau. Trunks left Super Saiyan 2. This trip had been more than he bargained for. Mr. Buu seemed confused. He had yet to see Mr. Satan.

            "We still must find Pilaf," muttered Piccolo. If he was still there. Piccolo's training clothes made their reappearance. They lifted off into the Namekian sky, a sky that seemed a much more cheerful green but grass below that seemed so much more of a depressing sort of blue. Piccolo looked back at Buu and smiled as if he knew something no one else did.                  


	22. Ten Years = A New Warrior?

            At his mother's shout, Trunks turned around. He had quickly gotten tired of the search. He just plain couldn't find the controller. Looking he saw his father with his hand spread toward him as if he was about to fire. He looked up in awe, not quite sure of what was about to happen. Gohan was unsteady in his next move as the confrontation continued.

            "Well, Vegeta, are you going to stop him or not?" yelled Bulma. Vegeta poised his arm for the shot and then released his tension and left Super Saiyan. His arm gently hit his side.

            "I refuse," said the Saiyan Prince quietly. Bulma went ballistic…

            On Namek, the victorious team flew to complete their task, stopping Pilaf at last. Each member now had their own reasons for getting Pilaf, but at least one member had a slightly different agenda. Piccolo descended quickly and landed lightly on the springy blue grass of New Namek. The others joined him.

            "What's this delay for? Pilaf might get away," said an irritated Trunks.

            "Mau-mau did not die so that Pilaf might escape," whimpered Baritone Jr. Although being forced to grow up fast, in some ways, Baritone Jr. was still very much a child.

            "Mau-mau's not dead," answered Piccolo.

            "But, Mr. Piccolo we saw him take that desperation shot from Arnbo. I know I couldn't have survived it," said Goten.

            "Really. Mr. Buu, if you would please demonstrate," answered Piccolo.

            Buu fired a beam out of his mouth and the ailing body of Mau-mau, thought to be missing, appeared. Buu then healed the Namek and Mau-mau arose, perplexed, but good as new. Even the rags he had left had been restored. Baritone Jr. ran over to Mau-mau and threw his arms around the legs of the bigger Namek. Mau-mau looked down at his little friend, not sure if he was dreaming. He looked to Piccolo.

            "As you were hit, Buu turned your body into a chocolate, but he was careful not to digest it and so now he reversed the process and here you are. Now, for Pilaf," said Piccolo.

            Dende could feel the excitement from where he stood with Mr. Popo on Korin's Tower and he knew that something below him had to give. Yajirobe continued to squirm in his bindings but Mr. Popo swung at him right in his face. Dende looked on in surprise, the teenager not expecting Mr. Popo to be so aggressive. Mr. Popo merely noticed Dende staring at him.

            "What are you looking at me for? He was asking for it," said Mr. Popo. Dende could only shake his head in disbelief while Korin silently cheered for Mr. Popo.

            Pilaf's ship was a wreck. It angered Pilaf to no end that his ship had been destroyed, but he remembered his enemies and was certain they had a ship too. Arnbo must certainly have defeated by now. But as he turned and began walking away, a shot hit Shaou and the fox was turned into a chocolate Pilaf looked for cover but all he saw was Mai as a chocolate as well. Then Pilaf himself became chocolate. Mau-mau and the others emerged to pick up the pieces.

            "I'll take these to Elder Mori. He'll know what to do," said Mau-mau.

            "But, Mr. Mau-mau, how will you carry them?" asked Goten.

            "With this," said Mau-mau. He removed Baritone Jr.'s collar and folded it into a satchel. He then picked up the chocolates and with a salute to Buu flew off toward Mori. The others watched him go.

            Gohan rushed Bulma when she turned on Vegeta. The impact made her lose consciousness. Trunks ran over to his father, who now turned to face Gohan.

            "Well done, Gohan. Now, let's get Kakarot loose so that we go get this Arnbo monster before the chance escapes us. With the Vegeta whirlwind underway, no one prevented the trio from breaking Goku out.

            "All right, Kakarot, pick up someone's signal and let's go," demanded Vegeta.

            "One second Vegeta," answered Goku. Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan all grabbed onto Goku as Goku knelt down and grabbed Kuririn's boot. He then lifted his fingers to his forehead and they all disappeared. Inside the anteroom, Chi-Chi's and Tien's bodies were slumped on the floor. Outside, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Chaozu, Yamcha, and No. 18 also lay motionless.

            Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Kuririn all appeared on Namek in front of Piccolo and the group. Goten ran to his father and brother. Trunks (future) held back, and Baritone Jr. looked to Piccolo and pointed.

            "The bald one, sir, the bald one is hurt," said the little Namek.

            "Hey, Buu, do mind healing Kuririn?" asked Piccolo in accordance. Buu healed Kuririn and soon he was up and around again, although he couldn't figure out quite where he was. Baritone Jr. stared at the earthling intently until Kuririn jumped back for a second and then attempted to orient himself. Vegeta finally spoke.

            "Namek, where is that monster Arnbo? Where is he?" asked Vegeta.

            "He's gone," replied the Namek.

            "Well darn. I guess I'll have to satisfy myself some other way," muttered the Prince. He then nodded to Trunks (future) and looked at Trunks (chibi).

            "We'll be leaving then. Kakarot, do you mind if your boy comes with us?" asked Vegeta.

            "It's up to Goten, but sure he can go," said Goku. Goten caught up with Trunks and they departed, Vegeta, Trunks, Trunks, and Goten, for the ship. Mr. Buu followed as well, wanting to see Mr. Satan. Mau-mau could be sensed in the distance, returning from his errand.

            "Well, Piccolo, it looks like you got through everything," said Goku.

            "Yeah, but I don't need any more of that for awhile," muttered Piccolo.

            "How'd you get so much stronger? You couldn't have trained this intensely since I left," interjected Gohan.

            "Perhaps not," answered the Super Namek. _I knew him for so short a time…_

            "Well, I want to know something, what the heck happened here? And why am I here?" asked Kuririn.

            "Long story, Kuririn. Too long to say," answered Goku.

            "What happened to Arnbo, Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

            "We ganged up on him at the end and with a little luck we shut him down," said the Namek.

            "Who's Arnbo?" questioned Kuririn.

            "A monster, stronger than the pink blob warrior," offered Baritone Jr. His memory recognized the bald monk, but he did not. Mau-mau landed gracefully in the group's midst.

            "And I had him, man I had him. I was just careless," Gohan added sullenly.

            "Ah, you! You are safe! By Porunga, I did not think you had survived," exclaimed an excited Mau-mau on seeing Gohan.

            "I didn't think you did either," replied Gohan.

            "I'm still not too clear on that either," muttered Mau-mau.

            "Man if I had only…" started Gohan.

            "Gohan, drop it. You did your best. It could have happened to any of us. Everything worked out," answered Goku compassionately but also with a sharpness in his voice that was noticeable.

            "So, we will still have a few pieces of unfinished business at hand," said Piccolo in an attempt to get the group to focus. Gohan and Goku nodded. Kuririn was confused.

            "What business? If the Leader is gone and the Arnbo-creature gone too, what's left?" asked the monk.

            "The people of Earth are still waiting for the Leader to return. We have to find the best way of restoring their sanity," said Goku.

            "What of your dragonballs?" asked Baritone Jr. _How do I know they have dragonballs?_

            "They've been too recently used. Our options are knocking out everyone or waiting an entire year for the balls to regenerate. Namek's balls are also recovering so that they are not options either. Well, Goku, what do you think?" asked Piccolo.

            "Hmm, well, it looks like we're going to have to wait for a year. Maybe the people will loose faith in Pilaf after waiting so long. A year's not too bad if we just stay within our circle of friends," answered Goku.

            "I hope you're right, Dad," said Gohan.

            "And now to other business," Piccolo turned to Mau-mau. "You will train the child, won't you?"

            Mau-mau scratched his head, "Well, I hadn't thought about it, but his power does need to be developed."

            "Good, then after ten years send him to me. I will complete his training and you will have a first rate protector for Namek," said Piccolo. The little Namek smiled brightly. It was more than he had hoped for.

            "Ok, one more thing, Kuririn, during the fight on Earth, your wife was deactivated. We have been trying to find the unit to reactivate her but we haven't got it yet," said Gohan.

            "What? 18? Gone?" mumbled an astonished Kuririn. The tears had already started flowing down his cheeks. Goku grabbed his friend close and Gohan and Piccolo grabbed onto Goku. They waved and then disappeared.

            Mau-mau looked at Baritone Jr. "Your lessons start today, let's begin," said the Namek warrior.

            The scramble for 18's controller did not last long after the return to Earth. Gohan found it, used it and then destroyed it. 18 woke in the arms of her concerned husband. After a brief conference they left for Master Roshi's with Gohan, who was going to retrieve Videl. Piccolo sat down to meditate but instead consulted with Goku on the future training of Baritone Jr. There they sat near the former prison waiting for Vegeta.

END


End file.
